Verum : Winter for My Milady
by Cakue-chan
Summary: "Seperti yang kuduga," tukas Jungkook, sedikit merasa bangga akan konklusi sebelumnya. "Kau itu pembawa sial, Kim Taehyung." [kookv. verum series dan preview fanbook].
1. Prologue

"Menunggu lama?"

Ia menoleh cepat, rambutnya pirang dan saku di mantelnya tidak bisa mengusir dingin, yang kemudian mengembuskan dengus sebal sampai uap tipis keluar dari bibirnya sebelum ia tertawa dan membalas pelukan seorang gadis yang beberapa detik lalu muncul secara tiba-tiba. Dia tidak seorang diri, ada dua orang pria dan satu wanita lagi berada di belakangnya dan berhenti tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Siap menuju Frankfurt, eh, pasangan yang sebentar lagi mau menikah?" Sindir pria satunya, sarkas namun terselip jenaka.

Si gadis awal tertawa kecil. "Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang. Benar kan, sayang?"

"Nah, itu akan sangat menyenangkan."

* * *

 **oooOOOooo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Verum : Winter for My Milady**

 **Disclaimer :** tokoh bukan punya saya :"D

 **Warning :** semacam _spin-off_ (lagi), masa di mana pembantaian keluarga Kim belum terjadi 8")) dan kookv, _of course._

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[1/3] Prologue**

( _You notice a noise and you look up to see. You hear the voice that you want to be;_ Talarah Shepherd)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

"Kenapa harus Frankfurt, astaga. Dan kenapa harus musim dingin, demi Tuhan, ini dingin sekaliiiii!"

Kim Taehyung, berdiri di sepanjang peron bersama para penanti, kembali mendumel untuk kelima kalinya selama jam keberangkatan belum saja tiba. Kali pertama ia mendumel soal lapuknya dinding peron-peron itu, membosankan karena hiasannya hanya tumpukan batu bata yang tidak berseni, _marun lagi marun lagi_ —katanya. Kedua saat seorang bocah asing muncul untuk menawari dagangan jeruk, mengomel kenapa pagi saat salju harus dimulai dengan rasa asam, meskipun akhirnya ia tak sampai hati mengabaikan dan merelakan koin lima _penny_ untuk sebuah jeruk. Ketiga dan keempat tak jauh dari suhu menurun, atau tumpukan salju yang membenamkan kakinya, atau juga mantel besar kremnya yang tidak berguna sama sekali. Ia mengeluh apalah gunanya bahan tebal dan lembut kalau tubuhnya masih kedinginan.

King's Cross selalu ramai di pertengahan bulan Januari, meninggalkan nuansa kepulangan tersendiri bagi pendatang, bagi perantau, bahkan orang-orang yang memang sengaja datang hanya untuk menikmati suara gesekan rel dan kepulan asap yang menguap. Seperti seorang gadis bergaun yang baru saja turun dari salah satu gerbong kereta, Taehyung melihat rindu di sepasang mata bulatnya. Terlebih ketika seorang laki-laki bertopi fedora mendekat dan memberinya pelukan hangat. _Sweet_ , tak ubahnya opera-opera sabun yang sering ditontonnya kalau ia tidak ada kerjaan. Meski teater William Shakespeare tetap menjadi nomor satu di antara yang terbaik.

Tetapi kereta di musim dingin itu bukanlah perpaduan yang cocok, lagi-lagi Taehyung protes. Hoseok gemas ingin membekap mulutnya dengan kaus kaki; sebentar saja Taehyung, sepertinya Hoseok frustasi, sebentar saja kau diam dan berhenti berkomentar tentang hal yang sepele.

"Yoongi-hyung,"

"Tidak, Taehyung. Salah sendiri kau lupa membawa sarung tanganmu itu, padahal sudah berkali-kali aku ingatkan saat _packing_. Sekarang, rasakan sendiri akibatnya,"

"Jahat!" Taehyung berdecak sebal. Ia melirik Kim Seokjin diam-diam, berharap barang sedikit saja dokter muda itu paham akan tatapannya. Ia tidak menduga kalau pria itu ternyata menjadi teman seperjalanannya ke Frankfurt, pasti akan menyenangkan. Hari ini adalah cuti pertamanya di awal tahun dan Taehyung tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

Bermula dari usulan Yoongi untuk pergi meninggalkan London sejenak, Taehyung tidak menyangka kalau perjalanan yang awalnya akan dilakukan oleh dua orang, mendadak ganjil menjadi lima. Jangan ditanya, kemunculan Jeon Jungkook itu sebenarnya tidak diinginkan Yoongi. Tapi, hei, Jungkook itu _sheriff_ yang cerdas. Komisaris Park saja berhasil dilabui dengan alasan simpel sehingga pemuda itu berhasil mengambil jatah cutinya. _Bull_ , terdengar brillian _,_ tapi picik.

"Maaf Tae, sarung tanganku di dalam tas, sangat dalam. Akan sulit kalau aku harus membongkar semua isinya." Seokjin peka, tapi bisa tidak logis juga.

"Kau merepotkan," Jungkook ikut menyahut, melepas sarung tangan dan meraih dua tangan Taehyung. Geraknya terbilang cepat, sampai serabut wol berbentuk lima garis itu membungkus jemari Taehyung dengan erat. "Tanganmu dingin,"

Taehyung mengernyit. "Aku tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau marah. Caramu memberikan sarung tangan itu benar-benar menginjak harga diriku, Jungkook,"

"Kau ini sama sekali tidak bisa berterima kasih, ya,"

Bahu berkedik. " _Trims_ , ini hangat—aduh, Yoongi-hyung!"

"Aku setuju dengan Jungkook," ujar pemuda Min itu, mendelik ke arah sang polisi muda, lalu mendengus, "untuk saat ini."

Sudut bibir Jungkook terangkat. "Terima kasih apresiasinya."

"Astaga, ini lebih memusingkan daripada menangangi kasus." Hoseok memijat pelipis dengan gerakan dramatis, di sampingnya, Seokjin tertawa.

Keributan kecil itu berhenti kala bel peringatan berbunyi nyaring, ada suara peluit diletupkan, bertambahnya para penanti hingga membentuk barisan panjang namun teratur ketika seorang petugas lewat di hadapan Taehyung. Petugas yang gemuk, bertopi seperti polisi Scotland Yard, dan membawa lonceng khusus sebagai tanda peringatan-peringatan kecil seperti berdiri di belakang garis pembatas.

Jeritan khas mendengung, membelah hening dan bergema di sepenjuru stasiun begitu badan kereta memasuki peron. Kepulan asapnya mulai berhembus sedikit, suaranya seperti orang bersin, sebelum kemudian benar-benar berhenti di jalur semestinya. Tepat di hadapan barisan yang menunggu dan menanti detik sampai pintu terbuka, lalu penumpang dari dalam berbondong-bondong keluar.

"Taruhan denganku, apa liburan ini bisa disebut sebagai _liburan_?"

"Hush!" Pukulan bebas dari Yoongi, tepat mengenai punggung dan Taehyung meringis. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak,"

"Aku belum bicara apa-apa, _Hyung_ ,"

"Tapi kau memang pembawa sial, Taehyung," tambah Jungkook. "Lihat, wajah Hoseok-hyung saja sudah pucat begitu."

"Hah?" Hoseok tersentak, lalu menoleh. "Jungkook, pernyataanmu itu membuatku mual,"

"Siapa sekarang yang pesimis, eh?" dengus Taehyung, "Seokjin-hyung, kau membawa peralatan medismu, kan?"

Seokjin mengerjapkan mata. "Ya, selalu. Ada apa, Taehyung? Kau sakit?"

"Tidak," Taehyung nyengir lebar, "sebagai jaga-jaga."

Peluit kembali diletupkan. Para penumpang di luar mulai memasuki kereta yang terbagi rapi oleh masing-masing pintu yang terbuka. Meminimalisir terjadinya kemacetan antrean.

Hoseok yang pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di dalam kereta, disusul Yoongi dan Seokjin, kemudian Taehyung dengan tingkah layaknya bocah, melompat, dan nyaris terjungkal jika Jungkook tidak sigap menahan sikunya dari belakang. Kau bersyukur Yoongi-hyung tidak melihat, tukas Jungkook, atau kalau kau jatuh sebelum kereta melaju, perjalanan ini batal. Itu ancaman yang tidak berlaku, dan dibalas Taehyung dengan cengiran yang sama sebelum menyusuri jalan setapak yang diapit oleh kursi-kursi lebar untuk menemukan di mana nomor mereka duduk.

Dan menunggu sampai penumpang tak ada yang tertinggal hingga peluit kembali berbunyi keras.

Menunggu untuk satu perjalanan panjang menuju Frankfurt.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 **A/N :** Haii 8")) saya crossposted dari wattpad, ehehehe. kalo lupa sama saya, nama saya cakue 8") terima kasih sudah mampir yaaa~


	2. Satu

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Verum : Winter for My Milady**

 **Disclaimer :** tokoh bukan punya saya :"D

 **Warning :** semacam _spin-off_ (lagi), masa di mana pembantaian keluarga Kim belum terjadi 8")) dan kookv.

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[2.1/3] Satu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Seorang kondektur lewat di depan Taehyung sambil tersenyum ramah, wajahnya bersih dan sinar di matanya begitu cemerlang sembari berkata bahwa koper beserta barang bawaan kelima orang penumpangnya sudah ditempatkan di kamar nomor 31 untuk gerbong kelas satu, tidak jauh dari lorong kompartemen. Seokjin menuturkan terima kasih, menunduk dan sengaja memberikan uang tip pada pria muda itu. Di sampingnya, kening Taehyung berkerut tanpa sadar. Ia menelisik diam-diam, mencoba menebak apa yang sebenarnya ingin diberitahukan oleh otaknya mengenai pria di depannya ini; seseorang dengan bahasa Inggris yang lancar, tetapi bukan british, gayanya sopan, tetapi tidak kuno dan kolot seperti orang Inggris pada umumnya. Sorot matanya tajam, bentuknya bulat, namun garis rahangnya tidak mencerminkan orang Barat sekali—oh!

"Pardon," panggil Taehyung, empat orang lainnya sudah lebih dulu jalan menuju gerbong ruang makan sehingga ia ditinggalkan. "Korean?"

"Oh," Sang kondektur mengerjap heran, selang beberapa detik, dia berbicara dengan bahasa yang sangat Taehyung kuasai sejak lahir. "Maaf, tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Gestur membungkukmu itu Asia sekali. Pelafalan bahasa Inggris jelas, tapi kau juga seorang bilingual secara tidak langsung. Ya, entahlah, mungkin karena kita berasal dari tanah yang sama jadi kelihatannya lebih... natural?"

Tidak lebih dari lima detik setelah penjelasan Taehyung, kondektur itu mengurai tawa dengan lugas. "Suatu kehormatan, Sir. Dan tebakan Anda benar, saya blasteran."

"Biar aku tebak... Amerika?"

"Wah!" Kali ini matanya benar-benar membelalak. "Saya terkejut tapi tidak akan bertanya. Pasti aksen cara bicara saya terdengar jelas di telinga Anda."

Senyum Taehyung ikut merekah. "Sangat jelas. Lagipula, ini kebetulan yang langka, kau tahu? Sulit bertemu orang seperjuangan di negara asing."

"Seperjuangan terlalu berlebihan, tapi senang juga bertemu dengan Anda. Apalagi sudah lama sekali saya tidak bicara dalam bahasa Ibu. Kalau Anda berkenan, nama saya Choi Hansol. Tapi orang-orang sini lebih kenal dengan panggilan Vernon."

"Akan aku ingat, kadang orang-orang Inggris itu dingin sekali,"

"Nah, suatu hari nanti Anda akan terbiasa,"

"Tapi aku sudah terbiasa," kilah Taehyung jenaka, ia menoleh ketika empat kawan seperjalanannya sudah jauh di depan mata. "Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Terima kasih sudah menyimpan barang bawaan kami, Hansol-ssi. Aku harap di lain waktu kita bisa berbincang lagi."

"Vernon saja," selanya sambil mengangkat topi kondektur dengan sekilas. "Selamat menikmati perjalanan Anda."

Tebakannya tidak meleset untuk hari ini dan Taehyung merasa bangga akan hal itu. Ada satu kebiasaan kecil yang terkadang ia sendiri pun tidak menyebutnya kebiasaan atau rutinitas. Barangkali hanya kegiatan iseng, yang sedikit demi sedikit, kerap kali dilakukannya dan ia mulai terbiasa. Misal seperti ia berusaha untuk mengandalkan prasangka-prasangkanya atau setiap konklusi yang lewat tanpa sadar dalam otaknya, atau jika mengikuti julukan Hoseok, seorang pengamat yang teliti. Pada dasarnya, Taehyung suka mengamati, tapi ia bisa menebak apa yang telah dilakukan orang terdekatnya dari dua jam ke belakang tanpa bertanya, mengetahui bangsa dan nama negara yang mereka bawa, cepat mengenali bagaimana muka orang berbohong itu, bahkan mengatakan bahwa setiap bagian terkecil yang seringkali dilupakan eksistensinya adalah hal yang terpenting dalam setiap keadaan. Akan tetapi, Taehyung tidak bisa membaca pikiran seseorang dan ia memang bukan seorang cenayang.

Jadi ketika Taehyung menebak telak bahwa sang kondektur muda tadi adalah seorang blasteran dan salah satunya mengalir darah yang sama sepertinya, Taehyung tak bisa tidak lebih merasa bangga lagi.

"Kau ini."

Bahu Taehyung berjengit, sekilas saja kemudian ia berbalik lalu nyengir lebar ke arah Jungkook. Dia menyusul, rupanya. Pelipis Jungkook sempat berkedut singkat, kening mengerut, dan Taehyung tak perlu penjelasan lebih bagaimana pemuda itu akan melontarkan sederet protes.

"Sori," kilah Taehyung cepat, berjalan melewati Jungkook sambil terkekeh. "Apa menu hari ini? Sup krim?"

Bola mata Jungkook berotasi malas. "Lucu kalau kau bertanya," sindirnya, mengekor di belakang Taehyung.

"Aku benar kalau begitu? Iya kan, iya kan?"

"Oh, kau selalu benar, Ma Cherie."

"Ish, jangan panggil aku dengan nama konyol itu di tempat seperti ini,"

"Kau malu, manis sekali."

"Sialan," Taehyung berbalik, satu kakinya ia layangkan dengan main-main tetapi Jungkook lebih gesit meraih sikunya. Mereka tiba di ambang pintu gerbong ruang makan dengan posisi janggal yang pada saat itu, seorang pengantar makanan memandang mereka dengan alis terangkat. Seorang pria, berambut klimis berpakaian putih berkancing hitam sebesar jempol dewasa, lalu menawari mereka tempat duduk dengan nada agak ragu. Pasangan lansia dari Jerman tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak sempat terkikik geli, sang nenek sampai berkata; ah, masa muda.

"Maaf," timpal Jungkook halus, "dia ini sering mengalami tantrum kalau tidak makan di waktu yang tepat."

"Apa!"

"Permisi."

Alasan bodoh Jungkook mungkin tidak seberapa ketika mereka akhirnya tiba di meja makan yang telah disediakan dan Taehyung mendapat sorot mata peringatan dari Yoongi. Duduk, katanya tajam, cukup berhasil membuat Taehyung tak berkutik dan mengambil tempat di samping Jungkook. Ia tidak berada di meja yang sama dengan Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Seokjin juga seorang penumpang pria berahang tegas dan dagu persegi, sepasang mata yang lebar dibingkai rambut hitam, dan Taehyung tanpa sadar mengamati. Namun sebelum ia mengeluarkan daftar konklusi permainan kecilnya, suara lain yang tidak ia kenal menginterupsi.

"Ah, apa kita dari asal yang sama?"

Taehyung menoleh cepat, menangkap fugur seorang wanita. Dia jauh lebih muda dan memiliki sepasang mata bulat yang unik, rambut lurus berponi rata sejajar alis, lalu bibir tebal bergincu. Gadis yang imut, pikir Taehyung, dan punya selera fashion yang bagus. Taehyung menyukai bonnie hat rajut berwarna merah marun yang bertengger menutupi sebagian kepala kecilnya itu. Dia berbicara dengan bahasa Ibunya, bahasa yang Taehyung sengaja gunakan saat berbicara dengan kondektur beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tebakan tepat," sahut Taehyung geli. Sadar bahwa meja yang ia tempati tidak hanya dihuni oleh dirinya sendiri dan Jungkook. "Lalu… Anda?"

"Oh!" sahut si gadis, menepuk kening. "Maaf, tadi tiba-tiba sekali. Aku Shannon, tidak perlu pakai bahasa formal, omong-omong. Salam kenal—err…"

"Taehyung."

"Oke, Taehyung."

"Shannon William, sebenarnya," kata pria di samping kanan Taehyung, lagi-lagi orang asing tetapi bahasa yang sama. "Tapi sebentar lagi akan berganti jadi Shannon Wu. Manis sekali, ya? Soal pembawaan nama keluarga seperti ini. Bukan begitu, Kris?"

"Tutup mulut baumu, Julian." Laki-laki di depan Taehyung membalas, sarkas namun terkesan jenaka. "Bilang saja kalau kau iri dan berharap tidak gagal lagi mengganti nama seseorang."

"Wah, cari masalah rupanya."

"Gentleman, jangan bertingkah seperti babon di tempat umum." Kali ini wanita yang lain, dia memberikan kesan yang lebih dewasa dan kerlingan mata yang agak nakal. Taehyung sedikit bergidik ketika wanita itu mengedip jail sambil terkekeh renyah. "Aku Melanie," katanya bahkan tanpa Taehyung berpikir untuk bertanya. "Tingkah teman-temanku ini memang sedikit liar jadi—"

"Sembarangan." Kali ini, pria dia meja Yoongi menimpali. Dia mengangkat kepala dari buku menu yang mungkin sedang dibacanya, mendelik ke arah meja Taehyung dengan seulas cengir tipis. "Jangan buat penumpang lain merasa tidak nyaman—oh, khususnya kau, Julian."

"Apa?" tantang Julian, tidak jadi menabur bubuk dari botol merica di atas telapak tangan Kris, ketika laki-laki itu tidak menaruh atensi padanya. "Kau ini sukanya menuduh orang—hei, itu sakit, Kris! Shannon lihat, dia berulah lagi!"

"Dia tidak akan berulah kalau kau sendiri yang tidak memancing."

Julian bersiul kecil. "Calon suami selalu saja dibela."

"Julian!"

"Yeah, Julian," Kris mencibir penuh kemenangan. "Harusnya kau jaga tata kramamu itu." Dia mengerling Taehyung dan Jungkook, berkata 'maaf ya' tanpa suara dan diselip ringisan kecil, yang selang beberapa detik kemudian, obrolan panjang itu terjadi begitu saja.

Julian Kang dan Kris Wu di mata Taehyung adalah tipikal orang yang suka berdebat dengan cara yang tidak jelas, mendebatkan hal sepele bahkan tidak penting, tapi mereka bisa menjadi partner yang kelewat akrab dalam hal apa pun. Pembawaan Julian jauh lebih humoris dibandingkan Kris, sedikit serampangan namun dengan gestur yang sopan dan sulit bagi Taehyung untuk membenci sikapnya. Sebaliknya, Dennis Oh, pria yang duduk di meja Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Seokjin, memiliki kesan kaku dan formal, tapi bukan berarti angkuh. Pria itu lebih menjaga sikap dan menjadi penengah antara Kris juga Julian.

Shannon William, calon istri Kris Wu, menyimpan lebih banyak sifat kekanakan dibandingkan Melanie Lee. Oh, ini adalah impresi yang sangat jelas dalam pengamatan Taehyung. Selintas sosok seorang kakak tercermin dalam pribadi Melanie, meski pada dasarnya dialah yang lebih eksentrik dan agak liar, namun cara bagaimana dia bertutur kata atau bagaimana menegur keisengan Julian terhadap Kris benar-benar dilakukannya dengan penuh kelakar namun tegas pada saat bersamaan. Taehyung rasa Melanie adalah tipikal wanita yang tegar. Entah apa yang membuatnya berpikir seperti itu.

"Kebetulan sekali, kami juga akan pergi ke Frankfurt." Sup krim di mangkuk Julian sudah kandas, dia meraih serbet dan melap ujung bibirnya. "Liburan sebelum acara pernikahan. Unik, kan?" Dia mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Taehyung dan berbisik. "Rasanya seperti menganggu bulan madu pasangan yang mau menikah."

"Julian, aku dengar itu."

"Bohong!" Serunya panik, menatap Dennis dengan mata disipitkan. "Kau kan sedang makan, Dennis. Jangan mengada-ada."

"Aktingmu itu payah," sela Melanie. "Jangankan Dennis, aku saja bisa dengar."

Shannon melemparkan sekotak tisu ke arah Julian, yang dilempari memekik terkejut, nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah dan mengangkat kotak tisunya di depan wajah sambil berterima kasih. Katanya benda itu akan diperlukan untuk melap iler Kris saat tidur nanti. Kris gemas ingin melemparinya asbak kuningan di meja mereka kalau Shannon tidak lekas mencegah.

"Jadi, Taehyung, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Julian, usai cerita Dennis mengenai posisinya sebagai direktur perusahaan gaun pengantin dan dengan sukarela membuatkan desain khusus untuk pernikahan dua kawannya. "Urusan pekerjaan di Frankfurt?"

"Nah, cuma liburan sebentar. Tidak lebih."

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

"… cuma liburan sebentar, tidak lebih—yang ada kau hanya mau cari kasus yang sebenarnya tidak ada. Dasar aneh."

"Apa sih!" Bantal dilempar asal, niat ingin mengenai wajah Jungkook meleset cepat dan telak menghantam bahu kanan Hoseok. Hoseok mengerang frustasi, pasta di sikat giginya mengenai piyama yang ia pakai dan ia tidak suka itu. Yoongi, yang berada di bawah kasur tingkat sejajar dengan Taehyung, melongokan kepala dan melempar bantal yang sama.

"Tidur sana!" Bentaknya. "Jangan mengadu kalau kau terlambat sarapan besok pagi, Taehyung. Pakai kaus kakimu sekarang, aku tidak ingin tempat tidurku sempit gara-gara kau datang sambil bilang kedinginan dan kau Jungkook—" Sudut matanya mendelik subjek yang dimaksud. " Awas kalau sampai berbuat yang aneh-aneh."

"Hyung, berhenti mengada-ada," balas Taehyung, tidak kalah nyaringnya. "Sana kau juga tidur!"

"Ayolah kalian, ini sudah malam." Hoseok tampak nelangsa. "Kenapa tidak Jin-hyung saja yang di sini, astaga."

"Aku bisa pindah." Kepala Taehyung muncul di bibir pembatas kasur tingkat, memandang ke bawah. "Boleh kan, Yoongi-hyung?" Lalu menatap Yoongi yang telah berbaring dengan posisi menyamping, terbungkus selimut tipis.

"Tidur kalau tidak ingin aku tendang ke luar."

"Ups, sori."

Hoseok menggeleng. "Jungkook, bisa kau lemparkan handuk di tangga ketiga—oke, terima kasih."

Lorong gerbong kamar menyediakan dua buah tempat tidur tingkat, masing-masing kamar ditempati empat orang penumpang, satu pintu khusus untuk kamar kecil dan wastafel, dan satu nakas di bagian tengah jendela kereta bergorden merah darah. Seokjin memisahkan diri, tanpa diduga berada dalam satu kamar bersama tiga penumpang yang sudah berbagi cerita saat makan siang tadi, terletak selang dua kamar ke kanan dari kamar Taehyung. Kamar pria dan wanita jelas terpisah oleh satu gerbong yang berbeda, dan adapula kamar khusus yang disediakan untuk pasangan suami-istri.

Malam itu, imsomnia Taehyung kambuh. Well, setiap hari juga jam biologisnya memang tidak normal dan Yoongi terkadang protes kalau ia sudah menghabiskan bercangkir-cangkir kopi cokelat dan besok siangnya tertidur seperti mayat hidup. Katanya, manusia kreatif itu akan berubah menjadi pribadi membosankan ketika matahari muncul, isi otak yang suram dan semua itu berbanding terbalik begitu bulan muncul. Seakan warna-warna bermain dalam benaknya secara liar. Ketika Taehyung memberitahukan hal semacam ini kepada Yoongi, laki-laki itu bilang kalau Taehyung bodoh. Ia hanya terlalu suka menimbun diri dan berpikir saat malam hari layaknya vampir dan kelalawar—dear. Taehyung bisa menjamin yang namanya vampir itu cumalah mitos.

Mengeliat kecil, Taehyung menarik jam saku yang tersembunyi di bawah bantal. Pukul setengah satu dini hari, kereta terus melaju dan suhu udara semakin turun. Taehyung bisa merasakan titik beku di bawah kakinya, sekali pun terbungkus kaus kaki juga selimut tipis. Ia nyaris tergoda turun ke tempat tidur Yoongi namun pemikiran itu lenyap dalam sekejap. Mengganggu Yoongi ketika tidur berarti mencari mati. Enam puluh sekon berikutnya, ia memilih bangkit dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan derit, menuruni lima anak tangga kasur tingkat sehening mungkin seperti langkah hantu, lalu menarik mantel tidur yang tersampir. Semuanya aman saat Taehyung berhasil membuka pintu dan menyelinap gesit dari celahnya. Keluar menghadapi lorong yang sepi.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Seokjin tidak menghitung berapa lama percakapan itu berjalan semenjak ia memasuki kamar dan menelungkup di balik selimut setelah berkata selamat tidur pada ketiga penghuni kamarnya yang lain. Tidak juga berusaha mendengar pembicaraan seperti apa yang sedang berlangsung; kecuali ia tahu kalau Julian akhirnya mengaku pernah menumpahkan mustard di sepatu Kris, atau Dennis yang sibuk dengan berbagai pesanan gaun dan sederet permintaan aneh pelanggannya, atau juga cerita bagaimana gugupnya Kris ketika bertemu dengan orangtua Shannon terutama sosok sang ayah yang terlihat garang tetapi penuh kasih sayang.

Imbasnya, rasa kantuk Seokjin kerap kali terganggu dan terbangun setiap menit sekali ketika kikik tawa salah satu dari mereka bergema, sepelan apa pun mereka melakukannya.

"Shannon mengubah banyak hal untukmu, Kris," bisikan Julian menyalip, dan anehnya, terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Seokjin. Pemuda itu tepat berada di kasur atasnya. "Kau harusnya merasa paling beruntung mendapat calon istri seperti Shannon."

"Julian, percayalah, kau satu dari sekian banyak orang yang bilang begitu," kekeh Kris, Seokjin bisa menebak laki-laki itu mengatakannya sambil tersenyum. "Trims."

"Sedang dalam masa melankolis, eh?"

"Sialan kau."

Lalu suara kikik tawa lagi.

"Diam saja Dennis?" tanya Julian, kenapa ya Tuhan, laki-laki ini selalu saja yang mulai percakapan dan Seokjin semakin tidak bisa memejamkan mata. "Hei, kawan, kami tahu kau sibuk. Tapi perjalanan ini tidak akan sering terjadi."

"Kita sudah bicarakan itu, Julian. Jangan mulai."

Suara decakan. "Kris, bilang padanya untuk cepat cari pacar. Dia semakin gila bekerja."

"Yeah, kau dengar itu, Dennis? Dengarkan apa kata ayahmu."

"Bedebah!"

Gedebuk samar, Julian melemparkan benda yang entah itu apa dan telak mengenai Kris. Dennis protes betapa kekanakannya Kris dan Julian karena kelakukan mereka bisa saja membangunkan teman kamar yang lebih dulu terlelap. Dan terlambat, dasar bodoh, Seokjin bahkan tidak merasa mengantuk lagi dan mendadak ia jadi penguping handal.

"Selamat untukmu, Kris." Kali ini Dennis yang membuka obrolan. "Terus terang saja, aku salut untukmu. Kau jadi tidak perlu botol-botol itu lagi, Julian benar, Shannon banyak mengubahmu."

"Astaga, bahasanmu terlalu berat, Dennis," Julian protes. "Itu cerita lama, demi Tuhan. Jangan angkat lagi ke permukaan."

"Cuma ingatkan soal kenyataan."

"Omong kosong."

"Kau yang terlalu idealis."

"Jangan mulai kalian," Kris mengerang kecil, suaranya mirip igauan anak kecil. "Dennis, aku hargai itu. Terima kasih. Tapi aku setuju dengan Julian untuk saat ini, tolong jangan angkat cerita lama."

"Dengar itu Dennis, trauma tidak akan hilang semudah itu."

"Julian!" Bentak Kris parau, tetapi dalam mode berbisik. "Kau malah memperparah."

"Sori untuk yang itu, Kris. Cuma menekankan—Dennis, mau ke mana?"

"Nikotin."

"Cih, aku tanya ke mana bukan mau apa," dengus Julian. "Jangan lupa tutup pintu, di luar dingin."

Derit-derit halus langkah kaki di sekitar anak tangga kasur tingkat bergema kecil, Dennis baru saja turun dari tempatnya dan menimbulkan suara kelotak nyaring, seperti mengambil benda kecil agak berat dari meja nakas dan melesakkannya ke dalam saku mantel tidur. Lalu bunyi tik kecil, oh, pematik yang dibuka lalu ditutup kembali.

"Dennis," panggil Kris tiba-tiba.

"Hm?"

"Trims untuk yang tadi."

Alih-alih jawaban, dengusan geli lolos sebelum akhirnya remang cahaya menyusup masuk ketika celah pintu terbuka, lalu menghilang cepat saat daun pintu kembali menutup pelan dan disusul langkah kaki yang menjauh.

"Aku benar, kau sedang dalam masa melankolis, Kris."

"Tidur sana, Julian."

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Pria ini jauh lebih tinggi dari yang Taehyung bayangkan. Berbeda ketika dia berada dalam posisi duduknya yang kaku, penuh keformalan dan minim kalimat canda, dan lebih memilih menyantap makanannya dengan tenang. Dennis Oh adalah pria yang mengenal tata krama dengan baik, dengan hati-hati, dan melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan penuh pertimbangan. Dia memilih waktu berpikir sebanyak mungkin daripada aksi yang mendominasi. Lebih menurut pada peraturan dan mengutamakan kelogisan di atas segala-galanya. Akan tetapi, pengorbanan yang dilakukannya terkadang tidak sebanding dengan hasil yang ia terima. Sejauh ini, Taehyung hanya berhasil melakukan pengamatan sampai sana. Dari sepasang mata hitam yang gelap, fokusnya jatuh pada hamparan salju di luar jendela kereta dan sorotnya dipenuhi kisah yang tak bisa Taehyung tebak.

"Berusaha berhenti tapi tidak bisa?"

Bahu Dennis tersentak kecil, dijepitnya lintingan tembakau di antara kedua jari telunjuk dan tengah, lalu menoleh lewat bahunya yang lebar. "Oh," katanya samar, "Kim Taehyung, kalau tidak salah?"

"Sepertinya." Taehyung menggeleng jail, berdiri tepat di samping Dennis. Ikut mengamati laju kereta dan gambaran salju yang tidak terlalu jelas. Seperti permainan layar panggung. "Kalau mau berhenti merokok, jangan di musim dingin seperti ini. Orang kadang mencari kehangatan dari sana, tapi akhirnya lupa juga kalau sebenarnya ingin berhenti. Yah, tidak sepenuhnya benar sih, aku senang berteori dan mempraktekannya pada orang secara random."

Dennis tidak jadi menghisap ujung puntungnya. "Tunggu, bagaimana bisa—"

"Aku tahu?" potong Taehyung, tersenyum lewat sudut matanya. "Ah, itu bukan hal yang istimewa. Aku kenal seseorang yang berusaha berhenti merokok tapi dia selalu gagal, sampai saat ini. Dan kalau tidak salah aku ingat, siang tadi kau sempat mengeluarkan permen mint, tapi rasa apel. Aku pernah coba, tapi aneh. Jari telunjuk dan tengahmu juga terlihat sedikit lebih menekuk daripada yang lain. Tiga kali dalam sehari, mungkin? Atau lebih jika dalam masa yang tidak diinginkan. Kau juga sering bermain jari kalau tidak pegang apa-apa, sori, bukannya terlalu cermat memerhatikan. Hanya agak peka pada hal yang sering diabaikan." Taehyung nyengir. "Apa aku terlalu banyak bicara?"

Tetapi mata hitam itu memandang Taehyung begitu lekat, tanpa kedipan, tanpa sela bahkan tidak lantas segera menutup mulut yang menganga, beberapa detik setelah Dennis sadar akan kekagumannya dan memutuskan untuk berhenti, menekan puntung tembakau di atas tutup tempat sampah yang terletak tidak jauh dari pijakan. Meninggalkan bau nikotin yang pekat, yang nyaris membuat Taehyung batuk sambil melontarkan kalimat maki. Ia benci bau rokok.

"Brilian," ungkap Dennis, nyata. "Aku tidak tahu ada orang seteliti kau, Taehyung-ssi."

'—ssi' sukfiks yang lumrah di negara kelahirannya, tapi saat kau berada di tempat yang jauh dari rumah, Taehyung terkadang menganggapnya jadi sesuatu yang asing. Yoongi sudah tidak lagi menggunakan sufiks yang sama, apalagi Jungkook juga Hoseok, termasuk Seokjin. Beberapa atasan kepolisian yang kebetulan satu rumpun mana mau memanggilnya sesopan itu, benar-benar mimpi. Taehyung akui, ia terkesan dengan sikap pria yang satu ini.

"Tahu begitu aku jangan bawa pematik dan dua bungkus penuh," gumam Dennis, barangkali sambil menggerutu. "Akhir-akhir ini waktu berjalan semakin lambat saja."

"Kalau boleh aku tanya, kau ingin cepat-cepat hadir di pesta pernikahan dua temanmu itu?"

Dennis terkekeh. "Soal gaun, lebih tepatnya. Apa menurutmu mereka akan senang?"

"Pardon, aku rasa itu bukan hal yang cocok untuk ditanyakan untuk orang luar sepertiku."

"Benar juga, sih. Tapi pendapat orang luar terkadang bisa membantu."

"Ah, pendapat yang retoris, sebenarnya."

"Begitu?"

"Kau akan bosan," Taehyung berdeham kikuk. "Nona Shannon pasti senang."

Kening berkerut samar, tetapi matanya tidak berkata hal yang sama. "Well, cukup retoris." Dennis menunduk, menatap kaki ber-slipper putihnya sejenak, setelah itu kembali menjatuhkan fokus ke luar jendela. Gambar-gambar putih masih bergerak kencang, semakin cepat dan meninggalkan kesan garis-garis putih bergradasi biru dongker yang pekat. "Untuk seseorang yang berusaha melupakan, itu cukup retoris."

Ada masa di mana Taehyung terlatih menjadi seseorang yang seharusnya jangan terlalu peduli seandainya ia tahu ia tak akan mendapat jawaban kendati bertanya. Masa di mana ia hanya perlu mendengar, tanpa bertanya-tanya, tanpa memikirkannya terlalu jauh bahkan berusaha menebak apa maksudnya. Namun, manusia itu sulit jauh dari rasa penasaran. Taehyung tahu akan jauh lebih baik jika ia tidak diam-diam memandang sorot yang terpantul dari sepasang mata Dennis. Berhenti menerka, berhenti berspekulasi. Atau berhenti sebelum—

"Taehyung."

Jungkook muncul sebelum Taehyung sangka. Ia hampir berteriak ketika siku kirinya dicekal keras, berhasil membuat pijakannya limbung dan kaki mundur beberapa langkah. Ketika mendongak, Jungkook menatapnya tajam.

"Hai, Mon Cher," bisik Taehyung sepelan mungkin. "Kenapa belum—"

"Jangan harap itu bisa mempan," balas Jungkook jengah. "Yoongi-hyung tahu ini, kau mati."

"Ow."

Sesaat mereka lupa Dennis Oh masih dalam teritori yang sama, sampai akhirnya Jungkook mendongak sembari menyugingkan seulas senyum canggung. "Harap maklum, orang ini bermasalah dengan jam tidurnya."

"Oi—Jungkook, kau menarik terlalu keras."

Jungkook mengabaikan. "Selamat malam, Dennis-ssi."

Dennis mengangguk singkat, balas tersenyum kecil, sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang jendela dan melebur bersama gumpalan salju yang membeku.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Kereta terpaksa berhenti di peron Calais, tumpukan salju yang tebal menghalangi rel dan sewaktu-waktu dapat meninggalkan kendala yang fatal. Beruntung bukan malam hari, atau di jalur antah berantah, sehingga penumpang bisa sedikit menghirup napas lega atau memutuskan turun sejenak sebelum kembali ke kompartemen masing-masing. Sarapan telah dihidangkan ketika Taehyung tiba di gerbong ruang makan, masih meja yang sama untuk Taehyung dan Jungkook, begitu pula tiga teman seperjalanan yang menemani. Bedanya, batang hidung Melanie belum kelihatan. Seokjin dan Julian datang bersamaan beberapa detik setelah Taehyung. Keduanya tampak seru mengebrol soal vaksin yang baru-baru ini ditemukan dan sedang diteliti oleh beberapa ahli kedokteran.

"Taehyung, mau pudding?"

"Oh, ya, ya, tentu saja aku ingin, Shannon. Rasa apa itu?"

"Vanila saus karamel dan …" Shannon melirik Kris. "Sayang, jangan sisakan sayurannya. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang."

"Brokoli ini aneh, percayalah," bisik Kris sembari menunduk, bibirnya nyaris menyentuh pucuk hidung Shannon. "Masakan Grandma jauh lebih enak."

"Kau membandingkannya dengan masakan nenekku? Berarti tidak enak?"

"Bukaaan, ya Tuhan, aku tidak berpikir sampai sana,"

Lamunan Taehyung buyar saat tanpa sadar, tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Jungkook ikut menunduk dan berbisik tepat di samping telinganya. Sampai-sampai napas pemuda itu menembus tengkuk dan bulu kuduk Taehyung berdiri kecil. "Maaf saja, aku tidak bisa jadi kekasih yang suka bermanis-manis." Kemudian jeda ketika Jungkook melahap roti panggangnya dengan lugas, melenting kecil tepat sebelum Taehyung berhasil melempar pukulan di kening.

"Yah, tapi kau tetap jadi Ma Cherie-ku yang …" Jungkook berdeham sengaja, berusaha menahan tawa. "… menyebalkan seperti kulit kacang."

"Bedebah," desis Taehyung sebal, berhasil melayangkan injakan di kaki Jungkook. Pekikan nyaris lolos, tapi Jungkook dengan santai tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar sampai Yoongi berdeham cukup keras di ujung meja yang lain. Taehyung menangkap matanya, diikuti Jungkook, dan keduanya nyengir serba salah.

"Morning, Malanie." Julian menyapa pertama kali begitu wanita itu tiba. Lain dengan penampilannya yang terlihat kasual ala musim dingin kemarin siang, pagi ini Melanie tampak sedikit berbeda, Taehyung rasa. Rambut hitam panjangnya dibiarkan begitu saja, sengaja tidak ditata, separuh tersembunyi di balik syal tebal hijau tua yang melingkar di lehernya. Mantelnya juga jauh lebih kebesaran.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menarik kerut di kening Taehyung. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak berpikir terlalu jauh dan menikmati pudding rotinya yang kedua. Kali ini beperisa tiramisu dan buah ceri yang dibekukan sebagai hidangan penutup.

"Kau pucat, baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan dari Shannon. Gadis itu melepaskan rangkulan di lengan Kris lalu menyibak beberapa helai poni Melanie ketika dia mengambil tempat di sampingnya. "Tapi tidurmu tidak masalah sejak semalam."

"Cuma dingin, jangan khawatir," tekan Melanie, Taehyung menebak apakah bibir di balik syal hijau tua itu mengulas senyum atau tidak. "Aku ketinggalan apa saja?"

"Banyak." Julian tertawa renyah. "Katanya Dennis mau menikah tahun depan, di Irlandia, setelah Saint Patrick's Day." Ia mengaduh ketika Dennis melemparnya dengan sekotak kecil tusuk gigi. Untung saja tidak berhamburan.

"Tapi Julian bilang ia ingin menikahi anak di bawah umur."

"Hei!"

"Jangan mulai, astaga," Shannon menggeleng frustasi, ia lantas menguyak saku mantelnya, tertegun, setelah itu berdecak dan berdiri. "Sarung tanganku ketinggalan," jelasnya saat Kris bertanya ia akan ke mana. "Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri." Selang enam puluh detik berjalan, sosoknya hilang di balik gerbong lain.

Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang menarik dirinya untuk mengawasi Melanie lebih lama daripada yang ia duga. Cara Melanie mengetuk permukaan meja dengan jari telunjuk beberapa kali, sesekali sorot mata yang belingsatan dan tidak fokus, atau beberapa kesempatan agar wanita itu bisa berbicara secara pribadi dengan Kris. Tetapi Julian memanglah pengganggu yang ulung, sadar atau tidak, terkadang sikapnya terlalu berlebihan dan membuat orang sebal. Dia humoris, tapi di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Kris," Melanie berdeham gugup, lagi-lagi memainkan jarinya, kali ini lebih cepat. "Tidak jadi. Lain kali saja." Kris menatapnya ingin tahu, tapi Melanie bersikeras bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang besar. Tak disangka beberapa detik sebelum kedatangan Shannon, Melanie berbisik lagi. "Kris, sebaiknya kau—"

"Melanie, lihat! Dennis bilang dia menyukaimu!"

Taehyung terbatuk keras, perisa tiramisu tertinggal di tenggorokannya dan terasa begitu perih.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Menjelang sore, kereta kembali beropasi. Meninggalkan Calais dan siap menuju Frankfurt, roda-rodanya bersusah payah melawan butir salju yang mampir dan gumpalannya di sekitar rel meski tidak setebal sebelumnya. Penumpang memiliki cara masing-masing menggunakan waktu senggang menjelang malam, meski langit belum benar-benar gelap dan bintang pertama belum tampak.

Gerbong berisi kompartemen akhirnya ramai, terlepas dari keputusan Jin untuk mendekam di kamar Taehyung, mengeluh karena semalam ia tidak mendapat tidur yang cukup. Hoseok mengikutinya, bersama-sama mereka akhirnya menghilang di gerbong kamar tidur dan paling akan muncul saat makan malam tiba. Yoongi sibuk membaca, laki-laki itu tahu betapa membosankan menunggu perjalanan bila tidak membawa sesuatu yang bisa dikerjakan atau ditekuni. Kondektur yang pernah ditemui Taehyung, Vernon, menawari Yoongi kursi kecil agar bisa membaca di sebuah ruang kecil yang terbuka dan Yoongi bebas membaca dengan bonus suguhan letak jendela kereta yang strategis, atau pintu geser bersekat yang memisahkan gerbong kompartemen dan gerbong kamar tidur sehingga diam-diam ia masih bisa mengamati. Vernon tersenyum lebar ketika berpapasan dengan Taehyung sebelum menghilang di gerbong lain.

Dalam kurun waktu tidak kurang dari sepuluh menit, obrolan Jungkook dan Dennis menyambung layaknya celah-celah rantai yang saling mengait. Entah karena apa, atau bagaimana mulanya, mereka larut dalam obrolan panjang mengenai kerusuhan politik bersifat monarki, berpindah pada pergantian Tsar dan Tsarina Rusia, lanjut mengenai kenaikan saham inverstor di Irlandia, bahkan hal terkecil perkembangan mode di kota Paris. Benar-benar obrolan yang panjang, dan membosankan, dan Taehyung tidak termasuk di dalamnya sebab hal itu jauh dari ranah favoritnya meski ia jelas tahu jalannya berita di seluruh dunia.

"Aku tidak lihat Shannon dan Melanie."

Kris, yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Taehyung, menjawab ringan. "Pergi ke toilet. Biasa, woman, mereka suka tidak ingat waktu kalau sudah di depan cermin."

Tawa geli mengudara. "Kau cukup punya pengalaman yang unik."

"Begitulah." Bahu berkedik sambil lalu. "Kau sendiri Taehyung, bagaimana?"

"Naaah," Taehyung sengaja memanjangkan nada, malas tetapi mengundang rasa penasaran. Ekor matanya berhasil menarik atensi Jungkook, namun tidak berlangsung dengan lama. "Sedikit memacu adrenalin, kurasa. Kau mungkin akan bertanya-tanya apakah nyawamu masih ada esok hari atau sebaliknya."

Sebelah alis Kris terangkat heran. "Terdengar mengerikan."

"Aaah, tidak terlalu." Jeda sejenak, lalu, "… mungkin."

Obrolan mereka terputus ketika hitam yang pekat, setitik cahaya dari derik-derik roda dan menghasilkan percik api meskipun tidak terlalu besar, merayap dari arah depan dan semakin berjalan cepat hingga membungkus badan kereta sepenuhnya. Rel di dalam terowongan, sekilas Taehyung bisa melihat dinding-dindingnya yang lembap karena lumut, garis-garis merah tua yang lapuk termakan waktu, dan dengungan mesin yang teredam dalam beberapa menit ke depan.

Itu adalah hal yang lumrah. Selumrah bagaimana detik dari detik berjalan dan menanti akan berujung pada rel keberapa kegelapan ini berakhir. Menanti tumpukan salju yang akan menyambut lebih dulu, ketika sore menjelang malam dan bintang pertama akhirnya muncul.

Geligi dalam otak Taehyung seharusnya menolak bekerja dalam masa liburan seperti ini. Harusnya ia bisa bersantai di Frankfurt nanti, jauh dari rutinitas dan rentetan maki kepolisian Scotland Yard. Seharusnya waktu membiarkan dirinya istirahat barang sejenak, seharusnya, seharusnya …

Dan apabila jeritan memilukan itu tidak bergema nyaring memecah gelap atau ketika badan kereta akhirnya kembali menyapa sinar redup bertitik salju pada menit kesekian yang terasa sewindu lamanya, Taehyung tahu masa liburannya tidak akan berjalan senormal dan setenang yang orang pikirkan.

"Taehyung!"

Semula Kris yang berlari, sempat menyenggol bahunya dan Taehyung nyaris terjungkal jika ia tidak lekas menjaga keseimbangan, sadar akan suara jeritan keras, lalu keras, dan semakin keras penuh depresi dan Taehyung membiarkan kedua kakinya menyongsong secepat mungkin. Ia berlari di sepanjang lorong, meributkan pijakan dengan sol sepatunya dengan suara bug bug bug lebih dari nyaring, berhasil menarik kepala-kepala yang dilongokkan ketika ia melewati gerbong kamar tidur. Yoongi kebetulan keluar dari salah satu pintu dan Taehyung melewatinya, dia memanggil berulang kali, meruah nama Jungkook pada sekon yang tak Taehyung hitung dan ia sadar sosok Seokjin bersama Hoseok mengikutinya.

Ketika ia berbelok pada tikungan kecil yang memisahkan jalan gerbong kereta kamar tidur dan deretan tiga toilet, langkahnya berhenti karena dua hal. Pertama, keadaan Melanie yang kacau. Duduk bersimpuh dengan isak tangis dan jeritannya mulai meredup. Wajahnya pucat pasi, bibirnya bergetar ketakutan, bahu dan jemari-jemarinya berguncang hebat. Kedua, Kris mematung di depan sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Saat-saat di mana akhirnya Hoseok menyeruak maju, berhenti dengan langkah berdecit, terkesiap, lalu masuk dengan panik sambil berteriak memanggil Jungkook. Taehyung tak perlu panggilan Hoseok, pun bagaimana Seokjin akhirnya ikut memandang apa yang tengah ia pandangi pada detik berikutnya.

Shannon William tergeletak laiknya manekin yang hancur. Mata membelalak, rambut cokelatnya terurai bebas, bersimbah merah segar dan berbau tembaga, kental dan anyir, menjejak di sepanjang lingkar perut dan terus merayap, mengotori gaun sifon biru langitnya. Begitu kontras. Begitu memilukan. Dan ironisnya, begitu cantik dengan caranya sendiri.

Tidak jauh dari merah yang mengalir, di tengah pusat kehidupannya berdetak lembut, kilap perak ukiran pegangan pisau berkilat penuh kemenangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Lihat aku baik-baik tapi kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan._

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 **a/n** : Haiii :))) sebelumnya terima kasih buat **Kyunie, Jihyunelf, vkookbunny, MingyuAin, maymayun5, ame, Fortchan, Kim929, Kurnia789, ainindya13, TanteCans, kudryavka-nyan, taetaev, GaemGyu92, yeahmin, Mokuji, Chris Tyan97, nevemindx23, egik, HyuieYunnie, wekwek** yang sudah memberikan review, yaa /o/

Oh, sebagai catatan, sebenernya banyak novel-novel detektif dengan latar kereta api sebagai tempat pembunuhan. Bahkan dari serial Detective Conan pun ada. Tapi, satu novel yang benar-benar menginspirasi cerita Verum yang satu ini adalah novel karangan Agatha Christie, judulnya _Murder on Orient Express._ Novelnya bakal di-filmkan dan tayang bioskop November nanti (cuma gak tau di luar atau di Indo). Kalau tertarik, coba baca atau cek XD Novelnya rekomendasi deh huehuehue kapanlah yah saya bisa bikin novel kayak gitu, wkwkwkw/apaansihkamualay.

Terakhir, terima kasih sudah mampir lagiii /o/


	3. Dua

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Verum : Winter for My Milady**

 **Disclaimer :** tokoh bukan punya saya :"D

 **Warning :** semacam _spin-off_ (lagi), masa di mana pembantaian keluarga Kim belum terjadi 8")) dan kookv.

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **a/n** :  nanti ada **a/n** lagi di bawah, tolong dibaca ya~

 **.**

 **[2.2/3] Dua**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

"Kami polisi Scotland Yard."

Lencana pengenal kepolisian Hoseok berkilat di bawah temaran lampu. Begitu matahari menghilang di ufuk barat dan bias lembayung lenyap oleh malam, lampu-lampu di sekitar dinding lorong kereta mulai menyala serentak. Keadaan deret pintu toilet ramai oleh dua polisi, dua petugas kereta bersama atasannya, seorang dokter, dan detektif meski tidak dinyatakan secara resmi. Belum dilakukan evakuasi korban karena permintaan Seokjin, satu-satunya orang yang diandalkan dalam proses autopsi.

"Korban diperkirakan tewas pada pukul setengah enamsebelum malam. Dari bukti yang jelas dan kita lihat, akibat luka tusuk tepat di bagian jantung. Cukup keras, tidak terlalu pelan, dan itu salah satu alasan yang sulit."

"Sulit?" Hoseok mengernyit.

"Siapa pun yang menusuknya, dia bisa seorang wanita atau laki-laki. Luka akibat kekuatan tusukannya dapat dikatakan seimbang, karena itu aku sulit menentukan oleh laki-laki atau perempuan."

"Ada tanda-tanda perlawanan?"

"Sempat ada," Seokjin menghela napas pendek, lalu berdiri sambil mengetatkan sarung tangan karetnya. "Telapak tangan kanan korban sedikit tergores, reaksi perlindungan yang alami, menurutku. Dan juga memberikan petunjuk untuk kita."

"Si pelaku melakukannya dari belakang?"

"Tepat."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Taehyung?"

"Ya?" _Aw_ , ringis Taehyung kala itu. Beberapa detik setelah ia mencoba berdiri dengan tiba-tiba tanpa melihat apakah seluruh tempurung kepalanya keluar dari teritori sekat kosong di bawah wastafel. Alhasil, ia membentur ujung wastafel, diikuti bunyi _dug_ seperti dengungan dan pening menjalar cepat. Hoseok memberinya delikan tajam dan dibalas Taehyung dengan cengiran serba salah.

"Wajahmu itu, Taehyung," kata Seokjin, "Sepertinya tahu sesuatu."

"Yah, tidak salah juga, sih. Tapi aku masih merasa agak ..."

"Ragu?"

"Hm, sepertinya ragu bukan kata yang tepat." Taehyung menggeleng kecil, telunjuk beserta ibu jari terletak di bawah dagu dan keningnya berkerut samar. Seokjin memandangnya lama, lebih memberikan atensi kepada Taehyung dibandingkan tubuh korban. Bertanya-tanya bagaimana alam bawah sadar Min Yoongi begitu tahu bahwa Taehyung bisa meragu. Detektif muda itu selalu terlihat yakin bahkan di dalam kasus yang paling sulit sekalipun, seakan ia punya anomalinya sendiri. Menentang pemikiran umum dan wajar tetapi memiliki kelogisan yang pasti. " _Hyung_ tadi bilang kematiannya diperkirakan sekitar pukul setengah enam sore?"

"Kau mendengarku dengan baik. Kenapa?"

"Kalau tidak salah itu waktu kereta melewati terowongan," renungnya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Seokjin. Taehyung melirik seorang pria jangkung berbadan tegap, berkumis tebal di bawah hidung yang tebingkai dengan sepasang mata tajam dan hidung bengkok yang bangir. Mr. Coates, seorang direktur yang mengawasi jalannya perjalanan kereta, lekas menangkap lirikan Taehyung sembari mengangguk yakin jika sewaktu-waktu Taehyung meminta konfirmasi atau sekiranya sesuatu yang harus dipastikan. "Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan selama melewati terowongan?"

"Dua menit," jawab Mr. Coates, yakin dan tegas. "Tapi tidak juga menutup kemungkinan ada beberapa terowongan kereta yang bisa menghabiskan dua setengah sampai tiga menit ketika melewatinya."

Balasannya berupa anggukan berulang, dari Taehyung, yang kemudian berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitar korban meski bibirnya tetap bungkam dan kerutan di kening belum sepenuhnya hilang. Merah pekat di baju Shannon sudah mengering, meninggalkan bau anyir sehingga Mr. Coates memerintahkan salah seorang kondektur untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Jin-hyung,"

"Apa?"

"Apa korban benar-benar meninggal pada pukul setengah enam?"

"Aku tidak percaya kau meragukanku, Taehyung,"

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak meragukanmu sama sekali."

"... jadi?"

"Ini hanya sedikit ... aneh, dan bingung—dan menarik, ya, ya, aneh dan menarik." Taehyung mendongak, atmosfer sekitarnya berubah canggung juga janggal ketika semua pasang mata memandangnya dengan alis terangkat. Terlebih Hoseok, mengenal pria itu lebih lama dibandingkan yang lainnya berhasil memberikan keyakinan pada Taehyung kalau perkataan yang beberapa detik sebelumnya ia lontarkan memang aneh, tetapi tak bisa dipungkiri juga menarik. "Apa?" tanyanya polos. "Apa kalian tidak merasa ini sangat darurat? Pelaku harus bisa ditemukan dengan segera karena kereta akan berhenti dalam waktu kurang dari enam jam."

"Kalau begitu, Mr. Coates," Hoseok inisiatif mengambil langkah. "Bisa kami mulai penyelidikannya? Saya ingin memanggil orang-orang terdekat Shannon terlebih dahulu."

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Dennis Oh muncul dengan tampang yang pucat, sorot mata kosong, namun Taehyung menerka bahwa di antara ketiga kawannya yang lain, dia memiliki kontrol emosi yang lebih baik walaupun tubuhnya menguarkan bau nikotin yang kental. Mr. Coates sengaja mengosongkan gerbong restorasi sehingga Hoseok dan Taehyung bisa leluasa meminta kesaksian para penumpang. Mereka mengambil meja di sisi kanan bagian tengah, ada celah yang sengaja ditinggalkan dari jendela samping hingga angin yang berhembus dapat menetralisir suasana tegang.

Hoseok mempersilakan Dennis mengambil tempat di seberang kursinya dan Taehyung. Mereka berdua sengaja membagi tugas; memberikan pertanyaan bagian Taehyung, sedangkan tugas mencatat dilakukan Hoseok. Di sisi lain, Seokjin dan Jungkook berjaga di sekitar kawasan tempat korban ditinggalkan. Yoongi menghabiskan sisa waktunya bersama para penumpang dan memastikan tidak ada kepanikan berlebih yang terjadi.

"Detektif," gumam Dennis, garis senyumnya tipis. "Aku tidak pernah menduga kau ini detektif, Taehyung-ssi."

"Semua orang bisa menjadi apa atau siapa pun," sahut Taehyung, raut wajahnya berubah serius kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuh. "Aku tahu kejadian hari ini sangat berat dan sulit dipercaya, Dennis-ssi. Tapi kami perlu bergerak cepat sebelum kereta berhenti di stasiun Frankfurt. Ini akan menjadi penyelidikan yang sangat cepat dengan waktu yang sedikit." Ia sengaja memberi jeda, memastikan apakah kefokusan Dennis berhasil menangkap maksud perkataannya. Balasan Dennis berupa anggukan singkat dan Taehyung kembali melanjutkan. "Aku akan mulai dengan pertanyaan simpel. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ketika pukul setengah enam sore?"

"Kau melihatku dengan jelas. Aku bersama Jungkook di kompartemen yang terbuka, berbincang dari satu topik ke topik lainnya. Kau bersama Kris waktu itu, berdiri tidak jauh dari kami."

"Kau punya alibi yang kuat," angguk Taehyung. "Apa saat itu kau tahu ke mana perginya Shannon dan Melanie? Dan juga Julien?"

"Aku mendengar obrolanmu dengan Kris, lalu Shannon dan Melanie pergi ke toilet. Mungkin saat itu aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan mereka karena larut dalam obrolan bersama Jungkook. Yang aku tahu Julien berada di kamar, dia bilang kepalanya sedikit pusing dan memutuskan untuk pergi tidur."

"Oke. Sekarang aku akan beralih ke pembicaraan yang lebih privasi, kalau itu mengusikmu, tinggal bilang saja padaku."

Satu anggukan yang sama oleh Dennis.

"Hubungan antara kau dan Shannon, apa terbilang baik?"

"Sangat baik," jawabannya kelewat cepat. "Aku dan Shannon berteman sejak kami bersekolah menengah di tempat yang sama. Jauh sebelum Julien dan Kris muncul."

"Oh, jadi Melanie sudah ada waktu itu?"

"Melanie teman semasa kecil Shannon, jauh sebelum aku mengenal Shannon. Hubungan mereka sudah seperti saudara kandung,"

"Lalu bagaimana kalian bertemu? Maksudku, dengan Kris dan Julien."

"Pesta minum teh yang diadakan oleh keluarga Kris. Tuan Wu mengundang beberapa kolega sekaligus teman terdekatnya. Ayahku, termasuk kepala keluarga Shannon dan Julien, adalah tamu yang kebetulan diundang oleh Tuan Wu. Melanie ikut bersama Shannon waktu itu. Singkat cerita, kami tidak sengaja bertemu di sana dan berteman sampai sekarang. Sampai Kris memutuskan untuk menikahi Shannon."

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, seperti apa pandanganmu terhadap Kris dan Shannon?"

Jawabannya tak langsung keluar, Dennis menatap Taehyung lamat-lamat seolah pemuda itu dengan sengaja menunggu waktu jeda seperti ini. Taehyung sadar Dennis Oh berusaha untuk mencari kesalahan dalam pertanyaannya, tapi tidak bertahan lama ketika akhirnya dia kembali bersuara. "Kehadiran Shannon di samping Kris mengubah banyak hal. Kau boleh berkata aku mengenal Kris dengan baik, tapi aku juga bisa bilang kedatangan Shannon-lah yang memberinya pengaruh besar. Baik untuk Kris, juga untuk diriku sendiri."

Anggukan kecil, setelah itu seulas senyum simpul. "Baiklah, terima kasih atas waktunya, Dennis-ssi. Kau bisa kembali dan beristirahat. Dan, oh, bisa tolong panggilkan Julien?"

Perintah Taehyung dilakukan Dennis tanpa protes, tanpa pembelaan, tanpa pula pertanyaan lain sampai pria itu berdiri, mengangguk kecil, lalu meninggalkan gerbong restorasi untuk memanggil Julien. Hoseok menatap kepergiannya dengan sendu, Taehyung sengaja tidak bertanya kenapa pria itu harus memasang ekspresi yang sebenarnya tidak perlu. Jung Hoseok pria yang perasa, itu sudah cukup menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana, _Hyung_?"

"Sulit," tanggap Hoseok miris. "Dia pria yang baik. Terlalu baik sampai-sampai aku tidak yakin apakah dia bisa baik terhadap dirinya sendiri."

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Penampilan Julien Kang tak jauh berbeda seperti Dennis. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan, sepasang bola matanya merah dan Taehyung tidak yakin apakah pria itu mendapatkan tidur yang cukup sebagaimana yang telah dijelaskan Dennis sebelumnya. Komentar pertama Julien juga sama persis seperti Dennis, tidak menduga bahwa penumpang sesama warga negara Korea yang baru saja ditemuinya ternyata memiliki profesi yang berhubungan erat dengan kepolisian. Tentang seorang Kim Taehyung, yang bahkan dalam mimpi pun Julien tak pernah terpikirkan bahwa Taehyung adalah seorang detektif. Ketika Taehyung berkata Julien tak perlu memanggilnya dengan cara yang formal, Hoseok mendengus samar dan ia tahu pria Jung itu berusaha menahan tawa.

"Aku akan mulai dengan pertanyaan klise. Apa yang kau lakukan pada pukul setengah enam sore?"

Julien menarik napas panjang. "Di kamarku. Vertigoku kambuh begitu kereta kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan Calais. Aku langsung tertidur setelah menelan aspirin."

"Kau tidak dengar suara-suara yang mencurigakan?"

Sebelah alis terangkat. "Pertanyaan aneh," ujarnya, "tapi aku sempat terbangun karena seorang kondektur mengetuk pintu dan berkata jam makan malam sebentar lagi tiba. Aku bilang oke-oke saja dan kembali tidur. Tapi selang beberapa menit, sebentar sekali, aku terbangun lagi karena suara teriakan."

"Saat Melanie berteriak?"

"Ya, saat itu."

"Boleh aku tahu kapan kau pertama kali bertemu dengan Shannon?"

"Pesta minum teh yang diadakan oleh keluarga Wu. Aku sudah mengenal Kris sebelum Dennis dan Shannon, juga Melanie, lalu bertemu mereka di sana. Tidak menyangka akan berteman sampai sekarang." Taehyung menangkap kerinduan dalam nada suara Julien, meski bentuknya bisikan, meski Julien sendiri barangkali tidak terlalu menyadarinya. "Dan hari ini ..." Tarikan napas Julien berat dan penuh penekanan, ia mengusap wajah dengan satu tangan lalu menguburnya di antara kesepuluh jemari. "Di antara semuanya, kenapa harus Shannon ..."

Manusia itu, pada dasarnya, hanya bisa merencanakan. Tidak peduli apakah rencana itu akan berjalan mulus atau pada akhirnya hanya akan menjadi kegagalan, semua dimulai dari rencana. Semula mungkin rencana kepergian Julien ke Frankfurt bersama dua kawan dan sepasang calon mempelai semata-mata dilakukan karena itu hal yang lumrah. Taehyung pergi karena ia perlu liburan, jauh dari caci maki seorang Inspektur yang menyebalkan atau kasus yang tidak pernah diberikan untuk Kim Taehyung namun selalu berhasil dipecahkan pertama kali olehnya.

"Julien, boleh aku bertanya satu hal yang lebih privasi?"

"Tentu, silakan saja."

"Apa Shannon pernah punya kekasih sebelum bertemu Kris?"

Perkiraan Taehyung tidak meleset, karena interval singkat itu mampir dengan mudah. Lima sekon, Julien berkata. "Seingatku, tidak pernah."

Taehyung memandang Julien, lama, sebelum kemudian mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, terima kasih, Julien. Maaf mengganggu waktu istirahatmu, kau bisa kembali sekarang."

"Kau tidak mencurigaiku, kan?"

"Maaf?"

"Kau tahu betul alibiku tidak sekuat alibi Dennis. Tapi aku berani bersumpah kalau aku tidak akan ..." Suaranya tersendat, semakin lama semakin lemah. "... tidak akan lakukan hal sekeji itu pada temanku sendiri."

Tapi Taehyung tak berkata lebih, tidak juga berusaha memberi Julien kalimat bermakna bahwa kemungkinan mencurigai orang sepertinya pun bisa saja terjadi.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

"Kau selalu seperti ini."

"Apanya—oh, sial,"

Jungkook gesit menarik siku Taehyung ke arah pintu toilet yang kebetulan saat itu mereka lewati setelah Taehyung keluar dari gerbong restorasi. Toilet yang lain, bukan pintu yang sama digunakan oleh Shannon. Sejenak Hoseok mengerling Jungkook, tetapi sang polisi muda dengan cekatan memberikan isyarat non-verbal kalau semuanya baik-baik saja dan beri sedikit ruang hanya untuk mereka berdua. Walaupun sorot mata Hoseok berkilat penuh peringatan, pada akhirnya toh, pria itu tetap melenggang pergi.

Sejujurnya, Jungkook menyukai penyelidikan suatu kasus. Namun ia tidak suka ketika Taehyung seringkali memaksakan diri karena terlalu fokus dan lupa akan dirinya sendiri. Misalnya, sekarang. Lagi-lagi merah pekat mengalir dari dua lubang hidungnya dan sikap Taehyung sangat terlalu _biasa saja_.

"Kepalamu bagaimana?" tanya Jungkook, mengangkat tubuh Taehyung lalu memosisikannya di atas wastafel tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Pekikan Taehyung lolos, jengitan kecil, namun protesnya terlambat dilontarkan. Jungkook merogoh sapu tangan dari saku mantelnya.

"Kalau aku tidak sadar aku mimisan, berarti kepalaku baik-baik saja—aduh, jangan tekan sembarangan! Sini, biar aku saja!" Sapu tangan direbut paksa. "Bagaimana evakuasi korbannya?"

"Sejauh ini berjalan lancar."

"Menemukan hal yang aneh?"

"Kalau kau bertanya pisau dapur yang digunakan dan kain basah di tempat sampah, belum, aku belum menemukan hal _aneh_ yang kau maksud itu."

" _Belum_ berarti mungkin saja—tunggu, _kain basah_?"

Aliran darah berhenti, Jungkook lekas mengambil alih sapu tangan di antara remasan jemari Taehyung sambil memutar keran wastafel. "Kau tidak salah dengar, Tae."

"Untuk apa benda _seperti itu_ ada di sana?"

"Dua kemungkinan," bisik Jungkook, sengaja meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri Taehyung, memerangkapnya dengan longgar. Rasanya ganjil, dan mencurigakan, tapi Taehyung berusaha terlihat tampak tidak peduli. Sedikit saja mimik yang salah, seringai menyebalkan pemuda Jeon itu akan langsung terpoles puas. "Pertama, Shannon William yang melakukannya. Bisa saja itu sapu tangan, bisa saja itu benda yang dibawanya untuk bersihkan wajah. Kau tahu wanita adalah makhluk yang ribet." Kekeh kecil. "Dan kedua, _si pelaku_ sendiri yang melakukannya."

"Pertanyaannya, _Mon cher_ , apa hubungan antara pelaku dan _kain basah_ itu?" Sebelum Jungkook menimpali, Taehyung memotong cepat. "Apa ada bekas darah di sana?"

"Tidak ada."

"Sama sekali?"

" _Bersih_. Penglihatanku tidak pernah salah."

"Jejak kloroform, mungkin?"

"Seokjin-hyung sudah pastikan tidak ada pembiusan sebelum korban dibunuh."

"Hum." Jari telunjuk menyentuh dagu. "Kesannya tidak penting, tapi aku rasa itu bisa berguna nanti."

"Kau sendiri kan yang selalu bilang hal terkecil sekali pun bisa jadi petunjuk fatal," Jungkook menunduk, satu kecupan singkat mampir di bibir Taehyung, sekilas saja, membaur antara manis dan hambar yang sesaat setelahnya kembali menarik diri dan membantu Taehyung turun dari atas wastafel, bunyi ketukan sepatu pemuda itu bergema tegas, pertanda kecil keadaan Taehyung berangsur baik.

"Lain kali," sindir Taehyung keki, lalu berlutut di hadapan wastafel untuk mengintip bagian bawahnya dengan sebelah tangan sengaja digapaikan. "Lihat tempat kalau mau berlaku tindak asusila."

"Astaga, itu vitamin bagus, _Ma cherie_. Jangan buat aku terlihat seperti pak tua yang cabul."

"Kau bukan pak tua," angguk Taehyung, lantas berdiri. "Tapi cabulnnya iya."

"Cari masalah rupanya." Gerakan Jungkook gesit, Taehyung dibuat berjengit ketika kecupan lain menyentuh pelipis kanannya. "Omong-omong, berhenti mengecek bawah wastafel seperti itu. Siapa di sini yang cabul, eh?"

"Bedebah."

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Kesaksian Melanie Lee sengaja tidak dilakukan di gerbong restorasi. Gadis itu pingsan beberapa detik setelah Taehyung tiba dan menemukan Shannon di dalam toilet. Dia histeris, tetapi tubuhnya tidak kuat menahan rasa terkejut itu sendiri sehingga dua kondektur bawahan Mr. Coates membawanya ke kamar. Sudut pandang Melanie terhadap kasus pembunuhan Shannon William adalah bukti yang sangat penting, terbilang riskan, dan Taehyung berharap kesaksiannya lebih banyak meninggalkan petunjuk. Jadi ketika akhirnya ia mendapat izin untuk masuk ke kamar gadis itu dan situasi Melanie cukup kuat saat menjawab beberapa butir pertanyaan yang akan diajukan nanti, Taehyung sadar ia harus lebih teliti juga hati-hati.

Melanie ditempatkan di ranjang tingkat bagian bawah, bersandar dengan dua bantal besar yang digunakan sebagai penyangga punggungnya. Sepasang mata gadis itu sembab, mukanya pucat pasi, tremor kecil di sekitar jemari dan bahunya belum sepenuhnya hilang. Akan tetapi dia tetap memaksakan segaris senyum ketika melihat Taehyung datang. Meski getir, meski meninggalkan gurat-gurat perih dan kesedihan yang dalam.

"Maaf soal permintaan egoisku," bisik Melanie serak. "Julien bilang kau ini detektif, berita mengejutkan. Karena itu aku minta cuma kau saja yang dengar kesaksianku."

"Bukan masalah," konfirmasi Taehyung, ia menarik kursi kecil yang sengaja disediakan salah satu kondektur tepat di samping tempat tidur Melanie. Berharap pembicaraan dengan cara privasi seperti ini tak membuat trauma Melanie kambuh. "Aku tahu ini sangat terburu-buru, tapi aku perlu infomasi secepat dan sedetail mungkin. Jadi, sebelum aku mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan, bisa kau ceritakan apa saja yang kau lihat sampai kau menemukan Shannon?"

Nama Shannon menarik ringisan dari diri Melanie, dia berjengit perih dan gurat-gurat luka melintas cepat dalam sorot matanya. Taehyung tahu ia tidak boleh menaruh simpati, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Ia perlu memilah kepingan antara logika dan perasaan.

Akan tetapi, ia juga tahu Melanie Lee adalah tipikal orang yang tegar; lebih menutup rapat daripada mengumbar, diingat secara rahasia dibandingkan ia keluarkan melalui rentetan maki dan balok-balok amarahnya. Seorang wanita yang bijaksana, tetapi seringkali tak sadar terlalu banyak menyimpan luka.

"Begitu sarapan selesai, kami kembali ke kamar karena Shannon memintaku untuk menemaninya. Dia sepertinya tahu aku sedikit ..." Bibir digigit pelan. "... kacau. Tapi aku katakan kalau aku baik-baik saja, tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kau tahu, hubungan kami memang sangat dekat seperti saudara, karena itu dia sangat sensitif terhadapku, begitu pula sebaliknya. Shannon orang yang baik dan polos, tapi hal itu juga yang membuatnya mudah tersinggung. Tadi sempat terjadi pertengkaran kecil di antara kami, dia memutuskan keluar dan ingin pergi ke toilet." Napas Melanie tersengal, sudut matanya mulai berair. "Hanya di sana, cukup sampai di sana. Itu terakhir kali aku melihatnya." Dia membekap mulut dengan dua tangannya, menahan desakkan tangis dan isakan.

Taehyung bertanya pelan-pelan. "Pukul berapa Shannon meninggalkan kamar?"

"Pukul lima, kalau aku tidak salah ingat."

"Dia tidak meninggalkanmu pesan atau semacamnya ketika pergi?"

"Dia hanya bilang perlu mendinginkan kepala."

"Lalu kau menyusulnya?"

" _Ne_. Karena aku pikir waktunya terlalu lama dan belum saja kembali, aku putuskan menyusul Shannon." Ada jeda sejenak, keningnya berkerut-kerut samar. "Tapi aku berhenti di pertengahan jalan begitu kereta memasuki terowongan."

Bahu Taehyung menegak. "Kau berhenti. Tepatnya di bagian mana?"

"Belokan sebelum lorong toilet. Aku sedikit tidak bisa lihat, jadi aku menunggu."

"Apa saat itu kau melihat orang lewat atau sejenisnya? Atau mungkin kehadiran selain dirimu sendiri?"

"Tidak, aku ingat tidak ada orang yang lewat di depanku," gumamnya yakin, lalu menambahkan. "Tapi aku mendengar bunyi pintu."

"Dibuka atau ditutup?"

"Tidak keduanya," sahut Melanie kelewat cepat. "Tapi diketuk."

"Maaf?"

"Suara pintu diketuk," ulangnya kaku. "Aku tidak begitu yakin karena saat itu gelap."

"Kau sama sekali tidak lihat seseorang? Apakah dia pria atau wanita? Atau mungkin sedikit saja ciri-cirinya?"

Bertanya seperti kereta api pada orang yang syok mungkin hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan, tapi Taehyung tak bisa membohongi rasa penasarannya. Ia seakan dikejar, namun juga mengejar di waktu bersamaan.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak."

Sang detektif berusaha mencari kebohongan dalam nada suara atau raut wajah gadis itu, tetapi hasilnya nihil. "Baiklah," gumam Taehyung final, mulai bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki. "Untuk sekarang cukup sampai di sini saja, Melanie."

"Taehyung,"

Kakinya belum sampai berjalan satu langkah dan ia lekas berbalik. "Ada hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Cuma ingin bertanya, apa kau pernah merasa kalau kau mengenal seseorang tapi tidak mengenalnya?"

Taehyung mengernyit. "Aku tidak begitu mengerti maksudmu."

"Yah, itu mungkin hanya perasaanku." Melanie menggeleng kecil, tersenyum kecut lalu berbaring di tempat tidur. "Maaf Taehyung, yang tadi itu lupakan saja. Tidak benar-benar penting."

"Kau yakin?"

Interval jeda. "Yakin atau tidak yakin, dua-duanya bukan jawaban yang tepat."

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Seokjin melarang Taehyung menemui Kris untuk sementara waktu. Sang dokter bilang kalau keadaan mental pria itu masih dalam keadaan syok berat, riskan dan fokusnya belum benar-benar bisa dipenuhi dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Taehyung menyanggupi, terlebih karena ia tahu dengan betul jika Kris memiliki alibi terkuat di antara yang lainnya. _Dia_ sendirilah yang menjadi saksi, _Taehyung_ lah yang pada saat itu berdiri begitu dekat dan berbincang panjang lebar bersama Kris. Meskipun nyatanya, Taehyung tetap harus menemui Kris untuk mendapatkan beberapa petunjuk mengenai Shannon atau barangkali orang-orang terdekatnya.

Sekembalinya dari Melanie dan ia melewati kesaksian Kris barang sejenak, Taehyung sampai pada saksi terakhir. Sepasang lansia dari Jerman yang sempat ditemuinya di awal gerbong restorasi, Mr. dan Mrs. Waller. Sebelumnya ia meminta kesaksian beberapa kondektur dan menanyakan hal serupa seperti apa yang mereka lakukan pada pukul setengah enam sore. Tetapi hasilnya tidak jauh berbeda, mereka disibukkan oleh berbagai macam permintaan penumpang, komunikasi dengan masinis, menyiapkan makan malam, dan membereskan beberapa kamar jika memang diminta. Vernon, sang kondektur yang berkenalan dengan Taehyung jauh sebelumnya, berkata bahwa dia berada di gudang kecil tepat di samping kamar mandi yang dipakai Shannon pada pukul lima sore. Tapi ia tidak lama di sana dan cepat-cepat kembali berjaga di gerbong yang lain.

Mr. Coates jelas memiliki alibi yang paling sempurna. Dia kerapkali mondar-mandir dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain, mengecek keadaan masinis sesekali, setelah itu kembali ke ruangannya dan punya setidaknya dua saksi kondektur yang semakin memperkuat alibi.

"Oh, aku bertemu dengannya begitu keluar dari toilet dan dia sempat menyapa sebelum masuk. Sungguh nona muda yang cantik dan ramah."

"Pukul berapa kira-kira?"

Kening keriput Mrs. Waller berkerut samar. "Tidak begitu ingat," katanya. "Tapi aku sempat berpapasan dengan gadis lain. Wajahnya terlihat lebih lelah dan pucat, tapi dia tersenyum padaku."

"Aku juga sempat bertemu dengan gadis pucat itu," Mr. Waller menimpali. "Juga seorang kondektur, setelah itu pria muda yang sepertinya habis bangun tidur."

Sebelah alis Taehyung menukik naik. "Pria muda? Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

"Rambut hitam, badannya tegap dan lumayan berisi, tapi bukan gemuk. Dia baru saja keluar dari kamar tidur begitu melihatku, tapi setelah itu masuk kembali dan bilang ia melupakan sesuatu."

"Dia tidak keluar sama sekali?"

"Aku pikir tidak, _Sir_. Karena aku langsung pergi kamar dan menunggu istriku kembali."

"Apa anda mendengar teriakkan setelah itu?"

"Teriakkan?" Potong Mrs. Waller, raut mukanya kebingungan. "Teriakkan apa maksudmu? Kami sama sekali tidak mendengar teriakkan."

"Ah," Taehyung mengerjap, sekali, dua kali. "Sama sekali tidak?"

"Nak, kami belum setua itu untuk tuli. Pendengaran kami baik-baik saja." Protes Mr. Waller terdengar seperti kelakar, tapi sekilas nadanya terselip rasa jengkel dan tersinggung.

"Maaf kelancangan saya, Mr. Waller. Saya hanya ingin memastikan kembali, tidak bermaksud sampai ke sana."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan anak muda, dia memang begitu," bisik Mrs. Waller. Sesaat wanita tua itu berbicara dalam bahasa Jerman kepada suaminya. Taehyung menangkap soal serbet, alat makan yang hilang dan kekekiannya sejak kemarin karena kondektur yang melayaninya selalu salah membawa pesanan. Entah untuk apa dia membicarakan masalah itu sebelum kemudian fokusnya kembali pada Taehyung. "Ada hal lain yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Untuk sekarang," ujar Taehyung lembut, "saya rasa cukup. Terima kasih atas waktu anda, Mr. dan Mrs. Waller."

Pasangan yang unik, Taehyung pikir, ketika ia menyusuri lorong deretan kamar dan berbelok di koridor tempat pembunuhan terjadi. Ia mendapati Hoseok di luar pintu toilet yang terbuka, larut dalam perbincangan bersama Mr. Coates yang samar-samar bisa Taehyung dengar. Namun begitu ia sampai di dekat mereka, Mr. Coates undur diri dan Hoseok menatapnya jengkel.

"Ke mana saja kau, Tae?"

"Mencari bukti," jawab Taehyung lugas, "aku perlu beberapa potongan petunjuk lagi, _Hyung_."

Kening Hoseok berkerut samar. "Memangnya kau sudah tahu pelakunya?"

"Jangan dulu ke sana, kita tidak boleh mengambil langkah gegabah."

"Tidak boleh gegabah tapi tidak pernah mengaca."

"AH! Kau juga, Tuan Jeon! Ke mana saja kau ini, _eoh_?"

Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya merinding; sentuhan pelan, sangat pelan lewat punggung jari Jungkook yang dengan sengaja menyentuh tengkuk ketika polisi muda itu baru saja muncul, atau sorot mata Hoseok yang semakin lama bertambah tajam karena nihilnya keberadaan mereka membuat sang Inspektur kelimpungan.

Namun perasaan itu tak bertahan lama begitu Julien dan Dennis muncul tanpa diduga.

"Maaf mengganggu," interupsi Dennis. "Sebelum kami melihat Shannon, kami ingin tahu tempat dia—" Bibirnya kelu dan Taehyung paham. "Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Asal jangan menyentuh satu benda pun," peringat Hoseok, melangkah keluar dari toilet. Ia melirik arlojinya kemudian berdecak kecil. "Kebetulan sekali aku harus menemui lagi Mr. Coates, Taehyung, Jungkook, kalian jaga di sini."

Balasan Jungkook berupa anggukan samar, tapi tidak dengan Taehyung. Ia sengaja menyingkir dari hadapan cermin toilet untuk memberi keluasan pada Dennis dan Julian, setelah itu mendekat ke arah Jungkook. Hafal gerak-gerik Taehyung, Jungkook menunduk kecil, ia biarkan bagaimana pemuda itu berbisik di telinganya dan menyampaikan beberapa patah kalimat. Jungkook mengangguk singkat, memohon diri kepada Dennis dan Julien kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Rasanya mengerikan." Julien memecah hening, menarik atensi Taehyung juga Dennis. "Kalau pelakunya adalah salah satu dari kami."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Julien?" Taehyung melipat kedua lengan di depan dada; defensif. "Apa kau punya perasaan, sekecil apa pun itu, kalau pelakunya _mungkin_ berada di antara kalian berempat?"

"Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya. Itu mustahil."

"Tapi kemungkinan akan selalu menjadi kemungkinan." Napas dihela pendek, lirikannya jatuh pada pria di samping Julien. "Dennis-ssi?"

"Apa yang kau katakan itu mungkin benar, Taehyung-ssi. Semua bisa terjadi. Tapi camkan ini baik-baik, kalau aku sama sekali tidak punya perasaan seperti itu, sangat mustahil."

Mendadak, tiba-tiba bahkan tanpa peringatan, Taehyung berteriak kencang. Suaranya mirip orang tercekik dan histeris bukan main. Julien terperanjat kaget, Dennis lekas mendekati Taehyung sambil menarik kedua bahunya dan diguncangkan berulang kali.

"Taehyung-ssi!"

Yang dipanggil lekas berhenti, terbatuk kecil, lalu menorehkan segaris senyum lebar. "Sori, sepertinya ada serangga kecil di leherku."

" _Bloody hell,_ kau membuatku jantungan," sergah Julien jengah, ia meletakkan telapak tangan di depan dada. "Aku kira ada apa."

Perlu sekiranya waktu bagi Dennis dan Julien memutuskan pergi dan memantapkan hati agar berani menemui jasad Shannon yang telah dipindahkan. Taehyung mengantar kepergian mereka dengan lambaian tangan, menanti hingga dua sosoknya hilang sehingga ia berpijak seorang diri sembari menyambungkan potongan-potongan kecil yang tersimpan rapi dalam kotak memori.

Jungkook tiba tidak lama setelah itu, ketuk langkah sepatunya lebar dan terburu-buru, begitu mudah baginya untuk sampai di samping Taehyung.

"Kau tadi pergi ke kamar Julien, kan?"

Bahu berkedik tak acuh. "Persis seperti yang kau minta, Tae."

"Bagaimana?"

" _Eh bien,_ aku tidak dengar kau berteriak."

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 **a/n :**

Haiiii :"))) sebelumnya, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan _review_ dan baca di _chapter_ sebelumnya, ya.

Jadi, seperti **a/n** yang di atas sebelumnya, saya mau menyampaikan beberapa hal, heuheu.

Akhir-akhir ini, ada beberapa orang yang nanya ke saya apa suatu hari nanti saya bakal buat **_fanbook_ ** atau mungkin sejenisnya. Kalau pun terus terang, itu masih jadi bahan pertimbangan dan sempat di- _mention_ ketika saya pertama kali _publish_ fanfiksi Protector di ffn, wakakaka. Tapi setelah beberapa pertimbangan lain, akhirnya saya putuskan dulu dan mau tau soal respon di sini; bagaimana seandainya saya jadikan _Verum_ dalam bentuk _fanbook?_

Akan tetapi, bukan **Verum** yang kasus keluarga Kim dan bukan juga **Verum : Winter for Milady** yang akan dijadikan _fanbook_. Tapi Verum dengan kasus lain, _draft_ kasar yang ternyata saya lupa ada di file laptop :"D/gimana. Singkatnya, itu _prequel_ dari dua seri Verum sebelumnya. Benar-benar awal di mana Taehyung dan Jungkook baru bertemu, ehehehe. Saya belum kepikiran bakal ada _sequel_ karena pada dasarnya Verum ini memiliki sifat alur yang mundur.

Semisal ada yang bertanya kenapa saya memilih Verum dijadikan _fanbook_ (dan bukan _Deal?,_ misal), saya cuma bisa bilang karena Verum ini fanfiksi pertama yang saya tulis secara _series_ /meskipunawalnyagakkepikiranbakalseri/ dan sebenernya saya tipikal yang lemah nulis _genre_ romansa, makanya kenapa Verum jadi salah satu cerita yang bikin saya nyaman waktu nulisnya/apasih.

 _Well_ , itu sih yang mau saya sampaikan 8"D Saya tunggu responnya di kolom komentar atau boleh juga _PM_. Pengumuman selanjutnya bakal saya tulis di _chapter_ depan. Terima kasih sudah mampir yaaa /o/


	4. Tiga

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Verum : Winter for My Milady**

 **Disclaimer :** tokoh bukan punya saya :"D

 **Warning :** semacam _spin-off_ (lagi), masa di mana pembantaian keluarga Kim belum terjadi 8")) dan kookv.

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[2.3/3] Tiga**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

"Itu berarti, kesaksian Julien tidak cocok." Jeon Jungkook berkilah diplomasi. "Dia berbohong dan kebohongannya itu menarik dua kemungkinan. Satu, dia memang tidak mendengar apa-apa. Dua, dia tidak berada di dalam kamarnya ketika mendengar teriakan Shannon."

"Tapi, kenapa dia _melakukan_ itu?" Alis Hoseok bertaut tidak mengerti, pria itu tak susah payah memelankan nada suara karena gerbong restorasi yang kosong. Semula tatapannya jatuh kepada Jungkook, bergulir perlahan dan menangkap figur Taehyung yang selang tiga puluh menit berjalan, bibirnya bungkam tanpa ada niatan mengocehkan sederet konklusinya. Hosek jelas tidak tahan. "Taehyung? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Balasannya tak lantas keluar, sebaliknya, Taehyung memilih bangkit dan berjalan mondar-mandir dari satu kursi ke kursi lain, sesekali memijat pelipis sembari mengerutkan kening, atau menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali dan menarik napas sepanjang mungkin.

"Ada yang tidak berada pada tempatnya," gumam Taehyung lirih, mengabaikan lirikan Jungkook dan Hoseok. "Ada bagian yang tidak pas, ada yang hilang tetapi ada." Decakan ketus. "Kalau begitu _apa_?"

Hoseok mencondongkan tubuh. "Kau tidak mencurigai Julien?"

"Oh, aku mencurigai siapa saja," sahut Taehyung, seakan kabut hitam di sekelilingnya pecah. "Atau simpelnya begini; dia memang berbohong. Diam-diam menyelinap ketika tahu Shannon ada di toilet dan keberadaan Melanie tidak ada di sana. Ada pepatah bahwa membunuh itu gampang. Julien tinggal mengetuk pintu atau menunggu Shannon keluar, lalu pembunuhan pun terjadi. Yah, _semudah_ itu." Ia menggeleng dramatis, mendesah ketika kembali mengambil tempat di samping Jungkook. "Tapi Melanie juga punya kesempatan yang sama. Perbandingannya tidak jauh berbeda seperti Julian. Dan meskipun Kris atau Dennis memiliki alibi yang lebih kuat, kita juga tidak boleh mengesampingkannya begitu saja."

Prasangka dan kemungkinan itu eksistensinya seperti kanker, berlapis-lapis, sulit menciut dan semakin besar jika dibiarkan atau diabaikan bagaimana faktanya. Taehyung berusaha menyalami pikiran terjauhnya, jauh, _jauh_ , dan menebak-nebak kepingan mana yang sebenarnya rancu dan hilang tetapi ada.

Namun lagi-lagi ia terinterupsi oleh suara lain, berisik, saling berteriak, bersahut-sahutan. Kepekaan sensitifnya membuat Taehyung lekas berdiri, agak tertatih karena kakinya mendadak kesemutan sebelum kemudian ia sampai di pintu gerbong restorasi. Langkah Taehyung berhenti, manakala ketika matanya menangkap sosok Julien dilingkupi amarah besar. Pria itu mencengkeram kerah baju Kris dengan erat, mirip cekikan, suaranya lirih tapi bernada tinggi, sorot mata tajam, dan wajahnya memerah karena menahan emosi.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau!" Bentak Julien murka. "Kau dan masa lalu busukmu itu, Kris! Kau dan segala tanggung jawabmu yang dibuang begitu saja! Bedebah! Lihat apa yang terjadi pada Shannon!"

Melanie berteriak histeris, gadis itu sekuat mungkin berusaha melerai dan meneriakkan frasa _berhenti kalian_ , _sudah cukup, jangan seperti ini_ ; berulang kali, lagi dan lagi. Impuls Taehyung memaksa dirinya untuk berlari maju yang saat itu bertepatan dengan kemunculan Dennis dari arah lain. Dennis-lah yang lebih dulu meraih Julien, menariknya menjauh sedangkan Kris ditahan Taehyung. Ia agak kesusahan karena kemarahan Julien berhasil mengenai Kris sehingga pria itu nyaris melayangkan pukulan telak di rahang. Beruntung Jungkook datang membantu, lekas menahan tubuh Kris sedangkan Taehyung bagian lengan. Dua kondektur berlari terburu-buru begitu sadar dengan kericuhan yang terjadi, salah satunya Vernon dan raut mukanya sangat kebingungan.

"Harusnya kau jangan lari! Pengecut! Teman macam apa kau!" Sekilas Julien melirik sinis Dennis, kilatan matanya seakan menuduh. "Kau juga harusnya mengerti, Dennis. Kau dulu bersama Shannon, kan? Kau dulu kekasihnya kan! Tapi kau bungkam dan menutup mata!"

 _Berhenti, berhenti, berhenti;_ teriakan Melanie mendominasi. Gadis itu lantas menenggelamkan wajah di antara kedua telapak tangan dan dengan suara terpatah-patah, dia berkata. "Cukup, hentikan! Ini semua salahku, salah kita semua. Ini semua salahku!"

Bola mata Julien membeliak. "Ini bukan salahmu! Kalau saja dia tidak gegabah," jari telunjuk menuding Kris kasar. "Kalau saja dia tidak lari dari masalah dan bicara baik-baik dengan gadis itu, semua ini tidak akan terjadi, Melanie! Karma itu tidak pernah mati!"

"Tapi aku meninggalkannya sendiri!" _Harusnya aku tidak meninggalkan Shannon seorang diri, seharusnya aku jangan ragu, seharusnya, seharusnya_ —dan kalimat itu tak pernah menemukan ujung. Tidak juga bermakna dengan jelas bahkan ketika Seokjin muncul kemudian dengan gesit menghampiri gadis itu. Kericuhan mulai mereda ketika Vernon meminta dengan nada tenang untuk memisahkan dua subjek biang kericuhan. Melanie terisak dalam rangkulan Seokjin sampai satu per satu meninggalkan lorong gerbong.

Akan tetapi, Taehyung melihatnya.

Hitungan jam yang berkurang menuju Frankfurt dan wajah sepucat salju, pias, sorot kosong menerawang. Seperti mata orang mati.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Malamnya sepekat suspensi hitam, berbias rembulan elok, dan titik-titik salju yang menempel membentuk embun, lalu cair, hingga suhu semakin turun. Menusuk di antara epidermis kulit seolah menunggu waktu tepat bagi mereka yang memilih bergelung dalam selimut.

Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang membawanya kemari, bertemankan mantel tebal membungkus tubuh, kereta yang melaju, dan kaki-kaki berpijak di sepanjang gerbong restorasi. Jendela keretanya tidak tertutupi gorden dan ia pikir itu artistik, bagaimana pepohonan pinus membayang bagai potret siluet berkabut. Dan ia akan menunggu, sejenak, mengambil tempat duduk samping jendela kanan. _Dan ia akn menunggu_.

"Taehyung-ssi?"

Satu panggilan pelan, Taehyung menoleh lalu tersenyum. "Oh, Vernon-ssi. _Shift_ malam?"

"Sayangnya begitu," kekeh Vernon, balas tersenyum kikuk. Ia melihat isyarat jemari Taehyung menuding ke arah tempat di seberangnya sambil menduga tolakan tidak akan diterima dengan mudah maka ia menurut. Seragam kondekturnya dipadu dengan mantel hitam yang pas. "Tidak bisa tidur dan memutuskan ke sini?"

"Nah, mungkin," Taehyung menopang dagu dengan satu tangan. "Sebenarnya aku butuh tempat untuk berpikir, entahlah, tidak ada tempat yang lebih baik selain gerbong restorasi."

Vernon tampak ragu. "Apakah," lanjutnya, "pembunuhan itu?"

Laiknya kucing, sudut mata mengerling penuh teka-teki. "Bisa dibilang."

"Mengerikan sekali," timpal sang kondektur parau. "Selama bekerja, aku tidak pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini."

"Satu pun tidak pernah mengalami?"

Jeda sejenak. "Aku bisa menjamin."

"Pasti akan jadi pengalaman yang mengerikan."

"Ah, jangan ditanya."

"Termasuk menusukkan pisau ke jantung seorang perempuan muda?"

Hening itu mampir dengan gesit, berhembus, saling berbenturan antara derak roda kereta melaju dan rel berselimut salju. Ada cerkas-cerkas cahaya yang menembus, melintang di separuh wajah Vernon yang menggelap; raut muka itu, tatapan mata itu, dan garis bibir yang mendatar.

"Bercandamu sangat tidak lucu, Taehyung-ssi," sahut Vernon tenang, setenang riak air yang sulit terganggu. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengenal mereka."

Taehyung beringsut kecil, kesepuluh jemari bertaut di atas meja, dan binarnya meneduh sekaligus sendu. "Tidak mengenal, _mungkin_ , aku akan coba percaya. Tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kau sudah lama mengetahui mereka." Napas dihembus berat. "Aku akan mulai dengan proses pembunuhannya, meruntut kronologis.

Sore hari setelah Shannon William betengkar dengan Melanie dan memutuskan keluar, kau sudah lebih tahu posisinya lalu menunggu sampai gadis itu datang. Belakang pintu bukanlah spot yang tepat untuk bersembunyi, tidak juga di depan pintu karena tahu itu hanya akan menakuti Shannon, dan tidak pula di dalamnya dan berpikir menyerangnya langsung adalah keputusan yang bodoh. Toilet kereta bentuknya kecil, verntilasi tanpa kusen, dan tidak menyambung pada atap manapun. Tidak ada pintu khusus dan hanya ada satu pintu keluar sekaligus masuk. Cukup satu.

Tapi bagaimana dengan wastafel? Seperti yang aku tahu, juga kau pastinya, wastafel dalam toilet kereta api tidak didesain kecil seperti rumah-rumah. Bentuknya memanjang dengan batu marmer, lebar, dan memiliki sekat lebar di bawahnya," kepala mendongak, ditatapnya Vernon seakan memaku telak. "Dan cukup untuk _meletakkan_ _cermin_ tanpa bingkai. Cukup sebagai penutup ruang lain di samping toilet yang ditempati Shannon.

Aku mulai menyadari cermin itu ketika bagian bawahnya memantulkan bayangan kakiku sendiri. Sangat mudah diletakkan, tapi sulit disadari. Dan cermin itu hanya ada di sana, tidak ada di toilet lain. Mudahnya, kau sudah lama bersembunyi di bawah wastafel dan menunggu kedatangan Shannon, menunggu sampai suara pintu terkunci, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang gadis itu.

Akan tetapi, kau punya alibi yang kuat pada pukul setengah enam sore. Seokjin-hyung memperkirakan kematian Shannon William pada pukul setengah enam sore dan dia tidak tahu waktu kematiannya sengaja _diperlambat_. Kain basah yang ditemukan Jungkook menjelaskan semuanya. Semula kain itu panas, yang kau letakkan di sekitar leher dan mungkin seluruh tubuh Shannon agar suhu tubuh gadis itu tetap menghangat. Kematiannya terjadi pada pukul lima sore, yang karena peninggian suhu, waktunya melambat dan menimbulkan kemungkinan palsu. Kemudian kau keluar melewati sekat bawah wastafel, membuka lagi cermin, dan keluar lewat ruangan satunya. Yang pada saat kesaksian berlangsung, kau punya alibi karena sempat berada di sana sebelum pergi memeriksa gerbong lain. Sayangnya, si tua Mr. Waller begitu polos berkata kalau dia sempat melihatmu sebelum melihat Shannon dan Melanie."

Balasan Vernon berupa gelengan dramatis, suara tawa kecil, dan nada suaranya masih terdengar tenang. "Lalu apa motifku, hm? Jangan sembarang menuduh, Detektif. Kau tidak bisa berkonklusi begitu saja tanpa tahu—"

"Karena kakak perempuanmu, bukan?"

Reaksi yang salah. Reaksi yang orang sering bilang; _kejujuran sebenarnya_.

"Kau sudah tahu mereka akan mengambil jalur kereta ini, menuju Frankfurt, karena itu rencanamu bisa dikatakan tanpa cacat dan mendekati sempurna. Tapi perlu kauketahui, Vernon-ssi, aku tidak hanya menganalisis. Tapi juga mencoba memahami sifat-sifat semua orang yang aku minta kesaksiannya. Shannon William jelas tipikal orang yang terlalu naif, tapi dia mudah dicintai banyak orang. Karena itu meskipun pada dasarnya Dennis Oh menerima pertunangan mereka, jauh dalam hatinya ia melakukan sebaliknya. Akan tetapi dia memang seorang pria yang baik sehingga sulit menaruh kecurigaan. Julien mungkin yang paling lemah alibinya, ditambah ia sengaja berbohong semata-mata agar Melanie tidak dicurigai karena menjadi orang pertama yang menemukan mayat Shannon. Seseorang yang nekat, yang mungkin membuatnya jatuh ke dalam malapetaka, meski saat ini dia sedang berada dalam situasi yang cukup tepat.

Kalau saja Julien tidak membuat keributan bersama Kris, _kalau saja_ dia tidak mengumbar segalanya karena amarah, aku tidak mungkin seyakin ini. Termasuk bagaimana aku melihat ekspresimu ketika Melanie mulai mengungkit masa lalu Kris. Dan semua kemarahan yang Julien keluarkan, diperkuat oleh racauan Melanie. Dia pernah bertanya padaku mengenai seseorang yang merasa dikenalnya tapi sebenarnya tidak dia kenal. Seseorang yang pernah dia lihat, lama sebelum ini tapi rasanya mustahil untuk orang yang telah lama mati. Karena itulah Melanie muncul pada pagi hari dengan wajah pucat, beberapa jam sebelum kematian Shannon dan berusaha memperingati Kris.

Tapi saat itu ia belum terlalu yakin dan mencoba memberitahukannya kepada Shannon tanpa membawa hasil. Karena barangkali Melanie tahu _kakak perempuanmu_ , karena kau mengingatkannya akan seorang gadis yang muncul dalam hidup Kris sebelum Shannon datang." Tarikan napas cepat. "Aku bisa saja salah mengenai ini, mengenai _gadis_ yang disebut Julien dan bagaimana pengecutnya Kris Wu."

"Hah!" Sergah Vernon tanpa diduga. "Dia memang pengecut! Laki-laki brengsek itu pantas mendapatkannya! Bermulut manis di depan kakakku, menjajikannya kehidupan yang layak tanpa tahu hanya dijadikan sebagai pelarian. Begitu hubungan Dennis Oh dan Shannon tidak bertahan lagi, saat itu pula kakakku mengandung. Kau bisa bayangkan, Detektif! Bagaimana menderitanya dia ketika dengan biadabnya, Kris Wu meminta agar kandungan itu digugurkan. Benar-benar tidak manusiawi! Lebih rendah daripada seekor binatang!" Vernon tertawa sengau, miris dan mengiris perih. "Kakakku perempuan yang rapuh. Dia terlalu rapuh dan memilih jalan lain. Musim dingin dua tahun yang lalu, sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan bunuh diri bersama bayi yang dikandungnya. Kau bisa bayangkan itu Detektif," ia menunduk dan menenggelamkan wajah di kedua telapak tangan. "Pria biadab seperti Kris Wu harus merasakan sakitnya kehilangan. Sama seperti rasa sakitku. _Dia harus merasakannya_ seperti musim dingin _dua_ tahun yang lalu. _Untuk seorang wanita yang secara tidak langsung telah dibunuhnya._ "

Derak roda kereta berdecit ngilu, laju yang mulai melambat, siulan dan jeritan berupa denging hingga mengeluarkan asap-asap hitam yang tebal, kemudian berkas cahaya neon menembus tanpa permisi.

Kereta telah tiba di stasiun Frankfurt.

* * *

 **tbc**


	5. Epilogue

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Verum : Winter for My Milady**

 **Disclaimer :** tokoh bukan punya saya :"D

 **Warning :** semacam _spin-off_ (lagi), masa di mana pembantaian keluarga Kim belum terjadi 8")) dan kookv.

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[3/3] Epilogue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

"Seperti yang kuduga," tukas Jungkook, sedikit merasa bangga dengan konklusi sebelumnya. "Kau itu pembawa sial, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung urung melontarkan protes ketika satu kakinya refleks terangkat untuk menginjak kaki si polisi muda tetapi gagal. Gerak-gerik Jungkook lebih gesit, ia dengan mudah menghindar dan nyaris membuat Taehyung terjungkal. Segesit bagaimana ia berhasil menarik siku Taehyung dengan mudah.

"Hati-hati, _ma cherie_ , kau bisa jatuh," bisik Jungkook jenaka, mata kirinya berkedip jail.

"Astaga, gombal," cibir Taehyung jengah. Ia menepis cekalan Jungkook lalu mendengus, fokusnya berkeliling memindai sekitar. Keramaian stasiun Frankfurt tak ubahnya seperti London, Taehyung pikir, penuh dengan nuansa kepulangan dan kehidupan yang domestik. "Ini dingin sekaliii," keluhnya, "Yoongi-hyung—"

"Tidak," potong Yoongi cepat, entah sejak kapan berada di dekat Taehyung dan melewatinya begitu saja. "Salah sendiri lupa bawa sarung tangan, kembali saja sana ke London."

Dan jawabannya itu serupa dengan jawaban Seokjin juga Hoseok.

"Kau merepotkan," Jungkook menyahut, melepas sarung tangan bagian kiri dan dipasangkan pada tangan Taehyung (Jungkook tidak berhenti berdecak karena jemari-jemari Taehyung sulit sekali diam dan malah sengaja menggerakannya seperti tentakel gurita). Satu tangan Taehyung yang lain diraihnya asal, sengaja Jungkook jejalkan ke dalam saku mantel. "Lain kali _packing_ yang benar."

"Cerewet."

Balasan Jungkook tak kunjung datang, dan Taehyung juga tidak mengharap jawaban. Sorot matanya memandang jauh ketika Kris Wu bersama Dennis Oh, termasuk Julien dan Melanie, berada di pijakan lain sambil sibuk bercakap-cakap bersama pasangan yang saat itu menyambut kedatangan mereka. Taehyung melihat tangis, terefleksi jelas ketika seorang wanita tua di hadapan Kris membekap mulut dengan bahu bergetar hebat.

"Hei, kalian!" Yoongi memanggil dari arah lain. "Cepat jalan, mau sampai kapan di sana, _eoh_?"

"Ayo," ajak Jungkook sedikit menyeret langkah Taehyung, tautan jemari dalam saku mantelnya mengerat tanpa sadar. "Kita pergi."

Taehyung mendesah samar, berbalik mengikuti langkah Jungkook, dan tak pernah menoleh lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[fin]**

* * *

 **a/n** : tamaaaaaaat! /gelundungan/ satu lagi seri dari Verum dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mengikuti sampai sini :"))) sedari awal saya menargetkan Verum yang ini gak akan punya konflik yang panjang jadinya dua _chapter_ terakhir emang sedikit, huehuehue. Semoga penjelasannya tidak membingungkan, ihik. Terima kasih kepada **(** **Y BigProb,** **aku, jeonylatte, viertwin, sugantea, MingyuAin, kukukuk, icetaetic)** atas _review_ di _chapter_ sebelumnya yaa XD Dan yang _review-review_ dari awal _chapter_ , _fave, follow_ dan mengikuti sampai akhir.

Oh yah, terima kasih sudah merespons perihal _fanbook_ untuk _chapter_ kemarin. Setelah mendekam dari bulan September, akhirnya saya putuskan untuk buat dan bisa cek di- _postingan_ setelah _chapter_ ini dengan judul **[Fanbook] Verum : When Mon Cher Meets Ma Cherie**. Yang berminat bisa klik halaman selanjutnya kok :))) saya sengaja disatukan di- _post_ ini karena satu dan lain hal /sebenernyainidaritadisayadegdeganmaupostnyajuga/ /gimanainihelp/

Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah membaca Verum : Winter for My Milady yaaa~ Semoga Verum selalu terkenang di hati kalian, huehuehue.

 **[Bandung, 21 Oktober 2017]**


	6. Fanbook : Preview

**[Fanbook]**

 **Verum : When Mon Cher Meets Ma Cherie**

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alih-alih menjawab, Hoseok menarik napas berat lalu menghembuskannya cepat. Kerut di garis rahang dan pelipisnya menunjukkan bahwa ia keberatan pada apa pun yang akan diucapkan bibirnya nanti. Bilamana Hoseok ragu apakah ia harus menyimpan secuil kerpecayaannya kepada Taehyung, Hoseok pikir itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Meskipun terdengar jahat dan tidak bertanggung jawab, ia dengan senang hati memercayai Taehyung dibandingkan atasannya sendiri.

"Seandainya, aku tekankan sekali, _seandainya_ ... apa yang menjadi spekulasimu itu benar-benar terjadi Taehyung, aku hanya dapat menduga korban selanjutnya akan dibunuh saat pesta berlangsung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	7. Fanbook : 1

**"Verum : When Mon Cher Meets Ma Cherie"**

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **[Preview]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[satu]**

* * *

Nancy Lynch ditemukan tewas pada pukul setengah enam oleh seorang pengantar koran yang kebetulan lewat pagi itu dan merasa curiga ketika mendapati pintu toko butiknya tidak terkunci. Berita kematiannya menyebar cepat, tak perlu waktu dua puluh menit untuk sampai ke telinga markas kepolisian Scotland Yard yang tepat pada saat itu pula, berhasil mengangkat satu anggota baru.

"Tugas pertamamu, Jungkook. Aku harap kau tidak syok langsung diberi kasus kematian," hibur Jung Hoseok sambil meringis. Ia tahu benar kalimatnya itu tidak cocok digunakan sebagai kelakar. "Aku juga tidak menyangka Komisaris Park yang akan mengirimmu. Pria itu, kalau boleh aku bilang, selalu uring-uringan kalau menghadapi kasus kematian seseorang yang sedikit tidak ..." ringisan kecil, "... normal."

Jeon Jungkook, sembilas belas tahun, mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran dan memandang Hoseok agak lama. Ia menahan senyum di sudut bibir kirinya ketika gerak-gerik Hoseok kelihatan tidak nyaman, sesekali melirik keluar jendela kereta kuda yang mereka tumpangi, berdeham kecil sembari merapikan jas kepolisiannya (untuk kali ketiga, kalau Jungkook hitung), kemudian menautkan kesepuluh jari dan memilinnya berulang kali. Dia seorang inspektur yang ramah di mata Jungkook, humoris, tetapi bisa serius di waktu yang tepat. Poni belah tengahnya seakan memberikan kesan bahwa Jung Hoseok adalah tipikal orang yang segala sesuatunya menerima dengan hati meski logikanya berjalan seimbang.

"Kalau begitu, soal Nancy Lynch ini," Jungkook memulai, punggung ditegakkan dan ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuh. "Siapa dia sebenarnya, Inspektur?"

" _Hyung_ saja, itu lebih nyaman buatku," cengir Hoseok tipis. "Mengenai Nancy Lynch yang sering aku dengar, dia seorang desainer terkenal se-London dan Britania Raya. Desain gaun-gaunnya memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi, bahkan salah satu _Marquess_ sampai jadi pelanggan tetap di toko butiknya dan setiap bulan mengimpor persediaan gaun untuk butik kota Paris. Tapi, alih-alih membuka toko yang lebih besar di pusat kota atau menjadi seorang desainer pribadi sang ratu, Miss Lynch, begitu orang-orang menyebutnya, lebih memilih tetap tinggal dan menjalankan toko butik kecilnya di West End. Meskipun begitu, gaun-gaunnya selalu laku terjual."

" _Miss_?"

"Dia putuskan untuk tidak menikah, bahkan di umurnya yang sudah mencapai empat puluh lima tahun."

"Bagaimana dengan kematiannya?"

"Untuk saat ini, aku masih belum bisa menarik kesimpulan kalau tidak melihatnya langsung." Secepat Hoseok menyelesaikan kalimatnya, secepat itu pula derak roda kereta berhenti dengan suara gesekan batu dan lengkingan kikik kuda. Hoseok kembali merapikan jas, menarik napas sedalam mungkin sebelum akhirnya lebih dulu beringsut ketika kusir membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Ketuk sepatu Hoseok bergema tegas, berpijak pada tangga kecil lalu aspal jalanan sedangkan Jungkook mengekor di belakang.

Jungkook tidak tahu mana yang membuat dirinya seberuntung ini; lulus dengan cepat sebagai salah satu anggota kepolisian Scotland Yard bahkan dengan umur yang sangat muda (dan bantuan relasi, tentu saja), atau ia diberi tugas pertama yang ternyata berhadapan langsung dengan sebuah kasus kematian; meskipun toh, Jungkook tetap memilih keduanya.

Semula ini adalah hari pertamanya ia bertugas di kantor kepolisian, usai pelatihan dan pelantikan yang panjang, mengikuti setiap prosedur agar namanya lolos, dan tiba-tiba saja—bahkan tanpa Jungkook duga sekalipun—sang komisaris memerintahnya untuk segera pergi bersama Hoseok di mana tubuh tak bernyawa Nancy Lynch telah ditemukan. Ia tahu benar Park Jungsoo adalah seorang atasan yang keras, tegas dengan caranya sendiri, tapi di lain sisi mengayomi bawahannya dengan baik. Bukan hal aneh kalau pria itu begitu dihormati dari tiap kalangan di kantornya. Hanya saja, Jungkook belum paham apa maksud Hoseok kalau Komisaris Park selalu uring-uringan ketika menghadapi kasus kematian.

Begitu sadar, Jungkook telah berdiri di depan sebuah toko butik yang manis, cukup luas dan entah mengapa memberikan kesan kerajaan yang kental. Catnya perpaduan antara putih dan toska muda, diseling hijau tua pada titik yang khusus, jendela lebar dengan palang bertitel; _Lynch's Tailor Shop_. Berliuk unik juga kolot dan mengingatkan Jungkook akan judul-judul prosa terkenal William Shakespeare. Pintu tokonya terbuka lebar, penuh sesak oleh anggota kepolisian yang salah satunya pernah Jungkook lihat di kantor. Garis-garis pembatas sudah direntangkan di sekeliling area dan akses ditutup bagi khalayak awam. Ia jelas memiliki akses bebas untuk masuk bersama Hoseok.

Lynch's Tailor Shop, pada umumnya, tidak jauh berbeda seperti toko atau bangunan yang terletak di sepanjang kawasan West End. Terlepas dari desain luarnya yang unik dan menarik mata, Jungkook kembali disuguhkan dengan keadaan interior yang feminim. Dindingnya dilapisi kertas khusus berwarna biru langit, tiga buah cermin lingkaran bersepuh kuningan, dua cermin besar yang berdiri tidak jauh dari deretan manekin bergaun renda, hiasan besar dengan dua pedang saling bersilang, dan deretan rak atau lemari dengan berbagai lebar dan tinggi yang dipenuhi dengan bermacam-macam gulungan kain. Setiap satu rak dipenuhi dengan palet warna pastel, atau _soft_ , dan bahkan warna-warna tua.

Akan tetapi, kecantikannya terlihat kontradiksi ketika Jungkook mengalihkan pandangan, memastikan apa yang dikirimkan matanya untuk sampai ke otak bahwa ia melihat bagaimana mayat Nancy Lynch terbujur kaku laiknya manekin rusak, bersimbah pekat merah kental berbau tambaga, beberapa sekon yang langsung Hoseok tutupi dengan selembar kain besar. Sekilas Jungkook membayangkan rupa Nancy Lynch semasa hidupnya; seorang wanita yang belum mencapai umur setengah abad, hidung bangir dan bibir yang kecil, wajah tirus dengan dagu runcing.

"Bagaimana?"

Hoseok mendongak, lututnya masih tertekuk di samping tubuh korban. "Tidak salah lagi, pembunuhan. Luka tusuk sekaligus robekan di bagian jantung, kematian diperkirakan terjadi pada pukul empat pagi."

"Pisau atau pedang?"

"Bukan keduanya," Hoseok menggeleng prihatin. "Lebih sadis lagi, pelaku menggunakan gunting jahit."

Kening Jungkook mengerut janggal. "Apa sebelum itu korban baru saja bertemu dengan seorang kenalan, orang lain atau semacamnya, mungkin?"

Mulut Hoseok terbuka, nyaris melontarkan jawaban meski dia lekas menutupnya kembali ketika kericuhan kecil dan lengkingan kuda beserta gesekan roda kereta yang khas berderak nyaring dari arah luar. Semua itu disusul dengan bunyi ketuk sepatu yang kasar, terburu-buru dan tak lama kemudian Park Jungsoo melesak masuk. Keadaannya bisa dibilang sedang tidak ramah, mukanya merah padam dan lubang hidungnya kembang kempis.

" _Sir_ ," panggil Hoseok heran, berdiri dari tempatnya dengan cepat lalu beringsut ke arah sang komisaris. "Saya tidak tahu kalau Anda juga akan datang. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Mana dia?" tanya Jungsoo, tajam dan nyaris menyerupai cibiran sinis. "Sembarangan menelepon kantor dan bilang akan kemari tanpa izin. Kurang ajar! Benar-benar barbar!"

"Maaf," sahut Hoseok. "Siapa?"

" _Dia!_ " Raungnya murka. "Orang gila bedebah itu! Sukanya banyak omong dan sok tahu soal kasus yang harusnya sama sekali tidak boleh dia sentuh!"

" _Sir_ , berteriak seperti itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan. Darah tinggi Anda, misal?"

Jungkook refleks menoleh, serentak bersama dua atasan di sampingnya dan beberapa pasang mata yang mungkin kebetulan ikut mendengar. Ada seorang laki-laki, lebih muda dengan tinggi yang cukup, tubuh kurus berbalut _cape_ krem yang agak kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuhnya, dan sepasang kaki berpantopel hitam. Rambut cokelat tua termasuk anak-anak poninya jatuh menyentuh alis, ringan, terbingkai oleh wajah oval dan hidung yang bangir. Garis bibirnya terlihat unik, atau senyum kotak itu, atau bagaimana sinar matanya berkilat polos sekaligus menantang.

Namun Jungkook merasa janggal. Ia bisa mengingat setiap wajah di kantor kepolisian, mengingat dengan baik bagaimana kebiasaan Jung Hoseok ketika gugup bahkan hal terkecil seperti posisi jemari Nancy Lynch sebelum Hoseok menutup tubuh kakunya, dan mengingat ornamen-ornamen kecil yang terpasang rapi di toko butik sang korban. Ia ingat Robert, seorang petugas opsir yang sempat menyapa Hoseok di pintu masuk toko ketika mereka lewat, apalagi wajah keriput Mr. Adams saat membukakan pintu kereta.

Hanya saja, Jungkook tidak bisa mengingat yang _ini_.

Atau dengan kata lain, ia tidak tahu kalau pemuda ber- _cape_ krem itu ada di sana, berlutut seperti bocah dengan dua tangan di atas lutut dan raut wajahnya yang tak dapat Jungkook baca. Dari mana dia datang, atau entah bagaimana caranya pemuda itu masuk, Jungkook yakin ia belum melihatnya semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di Lynch's Tailor Shop.

"Oh, Taehyung," sela Hoseok, mengabaikan pipi Jungsoo yang semakin merah. "Aku tidak tahu kau juga—"

"KAU!" Telunjuk Jungsoo menuding kasar. "Cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Anda yakin, _Sir?_ "

"Jangan cari masalah denganku! Pergi!"

"Tapi data yang saya dapat dari anak buahmu, korban diperkirakan meninggal pada pukul empat pagi dan ditemukan dua jam setelahnya. Saya sudah wawancara pengantar korannya, tenang saja. Cuma kesaksiannya tidak terlalu memberikan banyak petunjuk. Dia bilang hari ini memang jadwalnya datang karena Miss Lynch langganan _Daily Mail_ , tapi tak ada balasan sewaktu pengantar koran itu mengetuk pintu padahal dia sangat yakin kebiasaan Miss Lynch bersiap-siap buka toko tepat pada jam lima pagi. Seperti yang kita ketahui, pintunya terbuka dengan cara yang janggal. Dan saat itulah tubuhnya ditemukan, tergeletak tanpa nyawa di antara rak dan manekin-manekin ini."

Penjelasannya lancar tanpa cela, begitu yakin dan lugas, satu sekon setelah dia berhenti dan berhasil membungkam Jungsoo dengan amat sangat mudah. Berhasil menarik hening seolah suara-suara di sekeliling dalam toko dilenyapkan karena eksistensinya. Jungkook berat mengalihkan atensi barang sedetik.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang bertemu dengannya sebelum pembunuhan itu terjadi? Pasti sulit meminta kesaksian orang sekitar apalagi untuk waktu dini hari. Lebih dari jam sepuluh malam saja keadaan sudah sepi. Dan bukan maksud saya meragukan kemampuan detektif kiriman Anda, Komisaris Park, tapi sampai saat ini belum ada informasi siapa saja orang terakhir yang mengunjungi toko ini." Kalimatnya berhenti, pemuda itu berdiri dengan gerakan yang ringan sembari mengayunkan satu kakinya lalu berderap menuju salah satu rak lemari topi _bonnet_. Diraihnya salah satu _bonnet_ berhias renda dan pita berbentuk bunga, kemudian dia pakai tanpa merasa malu. "Akan tetapi, saya yakin Anda tahu kalau suatu keadaan selalu meninggalkan jejak, sekecil apa pun itu. Bau parfum, beberapa alat jahit dan kain yang tidak pada tempatnya, atau mungkin catatan yang kesannya tidak penting. Misal seperti topi ini," dia menunjuk _bonnet_ berwarna salem di atas kepalanya. "Saya menerka-nerka bagaimana Miss Lynch menyimpan barang pesanan pelangannya, baik secara sengaja atau tidak. Dan topi ini tersimpan paling akhir, sedikit bergeser dari posisi yang harusnya sesuai karena barangkali Miss Lynch terburu-buru meletakkannya setelah topi yang lain. Lalu di sini tertulis, Elena Beechworth."

Analisis yang akurat, Jungkook pikir, ia bahkan terkejut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Hoseok berdeham kecil, sejenak Jungkook menduga pria itu berusaha menahan kagum dan geli di saat yang sama. Berbeda jauh dengan Jungsoo, mukanya jadi semakin mirip tomat, bibirnya terbuka lalu terkatup dan mengingatkan Jungkook dua ikan buntal di akuarium besar kantor kepolisian.

"Sekarang, kita coba lihat—"

"Berhenti!" Kaki dihentak murka, Jungsoo berjalan cepat kemudian berhenti di depan si pemuda ber- _cape_ krem yang langsung dia tarik dengan keras. "Kau, Kim Taehyung, keluar sekarang juga!"

"Darah tinggi Anda—"

"Persetan dengan darah tinggi! Keluar!"

Samar-samar sebelum kemarahan sang komisaris reda, Jungkook mendengar Hoseok mengeluh. "Astaga, anak itu."


	8. Fanbook : 2

**"Verum : When Mon Cher Meets Ma Cherie"**

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[dua]**

* * *

Sebenarnya apa sih yang diinginkan si pak tua komisaris, Taehyung kerap kali membatin dan memaki, meski ia tahu keluhan seperti itu tidak akan mungkin dikeluarkan secara verbal. Kemarahan Jungsoo akan semakin menjadi-jadi atau yang lebih parahnya, riwayat darah tingginya tidak bisa terkontrol dengan baik.

Awalnya Taehyung tak menduga berita itu akan muncul begitu saja ketika Mr. Weston, pengantar langganan koran yang dipesan Yoongi, tiba dengan wajah terengah dan penuh antusias karena kawan mudanya sesama di kantor penerbitan baru saja menemukan mayat seorang wanita dengan posisi dan keadaan tidak wajar. Tak tanggung-tanggung, nama wanita yang ditemukan bukanlah orang biasa. Taehyung tahu, tapi tidak mengenalnya. Teringat bahwa Nancy Lynch pernah ia dengar dari seorang penjaga toko bunga milik wanita tua yang terletak tidak jauh dari pusat kota, Miss Swan, sering bercerita kalau desain gaun buatannya memanglah yang terbaik di antara terbaik lainnya.

Ia sadar benar Jungsoo tidak akan memberinya izin akses ke tempat kejadian dengan mudah. Entahlah, sampai sekarang Taehyung tak mengerti mengapa Jungsoo bergitu terang-terangan menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak menyukai—mungkin sudah pada tahap benci—keterlibatan Taehyung dalam urusan kepolisian. Yoongi pernah protes keberadaan Taehyung-lah yang telah membantunya meski yah, sang komisaris mungkin menaruh ego terlalu tinggi dan rasanya percuma saja berharap pada tipikal orang seperti Jungsoo.

Namun menurut terhadap perintah tanpa perlawanan bukanlah nama tengah Kim Taehyung. Jungsoo boleh saja bersuka ria membenci dan sengaja tidak memberikan akses dengan mudah, beberapa detektif Scotland Yard bebas menggunjing kemampuan analisis Taehyung yang katanya berada di luar nalar logika, tapi tak ada seorang pun yang mampu melarangnya untuk ikut andil dalam memecahkan kasus. Taehyung punya caranya sendiri, ia hidup dengan kebebasan dan jauh dari aturan yang mengikat.

Setidaknya, Taehyung pikir semua akan berjalan lancar ketika ia berhasil menyusup Lynch's Tailor Shop sambil menyelidik diam-diam, meskipun akhirnya ia gemas sendiri dan merasa bodoh kenapa pula Park Jungsoo harus dihubungi terlebih dahulu. Lain kali ingatkan dirinya untuk jangan pernah mempermainkan sang komisaris.

"Aku rasa bukan hanya Elena Beechworth, Tuan Detektif."

Bahu Taehyung tersentak pelan, ia memutar tubuh terlalu spontan hingga nyaris menyenggol salah satu manekin di dekatnya, _nyaris_ , jika lengan lain tidak segera mencengkeram lengan si boneka dan posisinya diseimbangkan kembali. Pertama Taehyung melihat seragam dan lencana kecil berkilap perak, naik ke atas mendapati wajah berahang tegas berbingkai hidung bangir dan sepasang mata tajam agak bundar, terakhir rambut jelaga dengan poni mencuat dan keningnya terlihat jelas. Seorang laki-laki, salah satu antek-anteknya Scotland Yard, seseorang yang Taehyung yakin ini adalah kali pertama matanya merefleksikan langsung figur pemuda itu.

"Sengaja datang siang, eh?" tanyanya lugas, garis bibirnya entah mengapa terlihat aneh. "Wajar juga lihat reaksi Komisaris Park tadi pagi, pekerjaanmu sukanya menyelinap diam-diam, ya. Kau harus lebih waspada, Detektif."

Sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat. Oh, oh, apa maksudnya nada sindiran itu? "Tapi aku menghasilkan bukti, _Sheriff._ Tidak seperti kau, yang kerjanya cuma bisa komentar soal kelakukan orang asing."

"Namaku bukan _kau_ ," sahutnya datar. "Jeon Jungkook."

"Tidak tanya juga, sih," Taehyung berkedik tak acuh. "Tapi sebagai bentuk apresiasi, Jungkook-ssi, dan kau sedikit berhasil membuatku terkejut karena bicara dalam bahasa ibuku, jadi salam kenal."

Jungkook mendengus geli, deretan giginya terpampang dengan khas. "Itu saja?"

"Apa ada hal yang lebih dari _itu saja_?"

"Namamu, Taehyung-ssi."

"Oh." Bola mata berotasi malas. "Jangan tanya kalau kau membubuhkan namaku di ujungnya." Ia memandang Jeon Jungkook dengan penuh selidik dan pengamatan, dari bawah ke atas, kening berkerut samar, lalu melanjutkan. "Baru saja kembali dari kedai kopi ujung jalan beberapa blok dari sini. Sepertinya kecerobohan Hoseok-hyung sulit hilang, lagi-lagi menumpahkan gelas kopi dan diomeli Miss Caroline. Tapi tenang saja, pakaian di rumahmu selalu tersimpan dengan rapi meskipun bau sabunnya kuat sekali. Biar aku tebak soal kedatanganmu, karena perang atau trauma yang belum hilang?"

Ah, ini dia. Taehyung suka mengamati ekspresi, gurat wajah, lekukan garis bibir, dan gerak-gerik sepele yang seringkali diabaikan. Ia mengingat dengan baik kekagetan Jungsoo di kasus pertama yang berhasil Taehyung pecahkan dan membuat geger seantero Scotland Yard. Hoseok menyebutnya, _cikal bakal terkenalnya nama Kim Taehyung tapi sekaligus juga bahan gunjingan yang tak ada ujungnya_. Menarik, tapi Taehyung tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau prihatin.

Dan kali ini Jeon Jungkook menunjukkan hal serupa. Yoongi pasti marah besar kalau tahu ia kurang menjaga omongannya, _lagi_ , tapi rasa penasaran itu memang datangnya seperti ayam. Tidak sopan dan suka sekali menggerogoti dengan brutal layaknya rayap pemakan kayu.

"Tidak baik bertanya masa lalu seseorang tanpa izin, Taehyung-ssi."

Taehyung mengerjap, sekali, dua kali, tanpa sadar kagum dengan kontrol emosi yang Jungkook perlihatkan. _Sempurna_ dan tanpa cela.

"Tapi aku cukup terkejut kau tahu sedetail itu. Kopi yang tumpah dan bau sabun?"

"Aku mencium aroma kopi dari seragammu, mungkin tidak sengaja kena cipratan kopi yang ditumpahkan Hoseok-hyung. Itu kesepuluh kalinya, kau tahu, Miss Caroline sepertinya bosan lagi-lagi Inspektur yang sama harus dia marahi." Kekeh samar mengudara. "Tapi aroma kopi itu ditutupi bau sabun yang lebih kuat. Entahlah kau mencuci semua bajumu sendiri atau bantuan binatu. Dan untuk pertanyaan akhir," Taehyung menarik napas dalam-dalam, menggeleng kecil sebelum kemudian berderap ke sisi lain dan melewati Jungkook begitu saja. "Maaf atas kelancanganku, Jungkook-ssi. Aku minta yang tadi itu lupakan saja, sekarang ada hal lebih penting yang harus dilakukan."

Tatapan Jungkook menusuk punggungnya, Taehyung pura-pura tidak sadar sambil memusatkan fokus pada bercak-bercak merah yang membekas jelas dan mulai mengering pada karpet toko. Tiga jam yang lalu tubuh Nancy Lynch dipindahkan untuk autopsi, pihak kepolisian sengaja belum membersihkan bekas yang tertinggal.

"Omong-omong, dari mana kau tahu kalau bukan Elena Beechworth saja yang berkunjung, Jungkook-ssi?"

Berlutut tepat di dekat bercak yang menyebar, Jungkook dengan senang hati menjawab. "Kertas yang terselip di lipatan gaun Miss Lynch." Kepala Taehyung menoleh cepat, Jungkook menahan geli dalam hati. Ia meraih secarik kertas lusuh dari dalam saku seragam, setitik noda darah di bagian ujung, lalu menempelkannya main-main di kening Taehyung. "Aku kira kau butuh ini, jadi sengaja tidak aku serahkan pada komisaris."

"Astaga," seru Taehyung, bola matanya membesar. "Kau mengkhianati atasanmu sendiri."

"Ambil atau aku serahkan sekarang."

"Oh, dengan senang hati," cengiran Taehyung muncul, tangan kanan meraup cepat kertas pemberian Jungkook. "Tapi Jungkook-ssi, kenapa?"

"Apanya,"

"Kertas ini, tentu saja. Membantuku dalam kasus sama saja mencari mati, atau masalah besar dan berhubungan langsung dengan Komisaris Park."

"Asal komisaris tidak tahu, itu cukup. Masalah selesai."

"Kau tahu benar bukan itu maksudku," dengus Taehyung, tapi cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Atau kau mulai meragukan kemampuan detektif bawahan Komisaris Park? Itu kantormu, omong-omong. Dan kau menyerahkan bukti penting pada orang asing sepertiku."

"Jangan besar kepala, Taehyung-ssi. Aku ingin kasus ini cepat selesai." Taehyung merasa lirikan Jungkook seakan memindai lambat-lambat dirinya. "Dan cukup terkesan dengan penjelasan tadi pagi, tidak aneh kalau Komisaris Park bermasalah dengan darah tinggi."

"Sialan, berusaha memanfaatkanku, eh?"

"Kau tahu itu dengan benar."

"Dasar bedebah."

Diam-diam Taehyung menahan gusar dalam hati, bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya terus meladeni setiap tutur kata Jungkook sampai ia sendiri tak ragu melontarkan umpatan yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia ucapkan sembarangan. Orang Eropa itu, katanya, menjunjung tinggi tata krama ketika bertutur kata. Taehyung merasa aturan itu memang streotipe di seluruh dunia, ada dan sifatnya absolut.

"Ada lima orang." Vibrasi Jungkook mendadak dalam. "Tapi Elena Beechworth tidak tertulis."

"Hah?"

"Kertasnya, Taehyung-ssi."

"Ah." Kertas dibuka cepat namun hati-hati, berjaga-jaga jika suatu waktu bawahan Jungsoo yang lain memergoki mereka. Taehyung ikut berlutut di samping Jungkook, sengaja merapat seakan ia menyembunyikan sebutir ranjau kecil. Kemudian, sederet nama dibacanya pelan-pelan. "Helena Griggs, Reneé Darien, Uriah Wakefield, dan Timothy Beechworth—tunggu," Ujung alis saling bertaut. "Beechworth? Mereka pasangan suami-istri?"

"Kemungkinan yang bagus, tapi tetap perlu kepastian. Ada kemungkinan lain mereka saudara kandung."

"Kau benar, bisa juga kebetulan marga mereka sama."

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sudut mata Taehyung melirik Jungkook. "Kau membicarakan nama-nama ini?"

"Salah satunya," kata Jungkook. "Tapi aku ingin tahu pendapatmu mengenai keadaan korban tadi pagi. Ada hal lain yang bisa kau jelaskan selain luka tusukan berulang kali di bagian dada dan perut?"

Balasannya tak lekas terlontar, Taehyung mencoba mencari penjelasan singkat yang sekiranya sesuai dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri. "Garis tipis di antara lengan dan leher," jelas Taehyung akhirnya. "Kita misalkan si pelaku berusaha mencekik korban, tapi korban secara naluriah melawan dan berhasil lepas dari cengkraman pelaku. Merasa keadaannya gawat, si pelaku sengaja menarik lengan korban dan menyerangnya dengan senjata yang ada."

"Lalu nama-nama itu?"

"Nah," Taehyung berdiri sambil melompat, nyaris membentur pucuk hidung Jungkook. "Seperti katamu tadi, _Sheriff_ , semua ini perlu kepastian yang benar dan logis. Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu—" Ucapannya tidak tuntas, terpotong tanpa sengaja ketika Jungkook bangkit dengan gesit, meraih siku Taehyung tanpa tedeng aling-aling dan menghentikan laju langkah sang detektif.

"Sayangnya, Taehyung-ssi, informasi yang kau dapatkan itu tidak gratis."

Taehyung mengelak. "Baiklah, baiklah, kau serahkan saja kertas ini pada pak tua itu!"

"Diserahkan juga percuma," Jungkook menunduk, sengaja mensejajarkan bibir di telinga kiri Taehyung. "Aku tidak bohong soal kasus harus cepat selesai. Jadi, gunakan otakmu itu baik-baik."

Protesselanjutnya tidak jadi Taehyung keluarkan, gerak sandinya mendadak statis dan iabiarkan saja Jungkook melepas cengkraman di siku, melewati dirinya tanpaberkata apa-apa lagi. Sekilas Taehyung mencium aroma citrus bercampur kayumanis, sekaligus sabun juga setitik bubuk kopi, dan ia sengaja mencatat dalamhati untuk jangan mudah percaya pada manusia bermuka dua seperti Jeon Jungkook.


	9. Fanbook : 3

**"Verum : When Mon Cher Meets Ma Cherie"**

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[tiga]**

* * *

 _'_ _Jangan cari gara-gara dengan Komisaris Park, astaga. Dan berhenti jadi orang barbar, Tae!'_

Begitulah pesan Yoongi, bergema di sepanjang lorong bawah ketika Taehyung berlari-lari kecil di deretan anak tangga sebelum mencapai pintu utama. _Dan jangan lari-lari seperti bocah_ , katanya, yang dibalas teriakan Taehyung bahwa mungkin ia akan pulang malam demi serangkaian tugas yang mesti dilakukannya. Ia dapat membayangkan bagaimana kesalnya Yoongi, termasuk gertakan putus asa ketika tahu peringatannya gagal mendekam di dalam telinga Taehyung.

Taehyung selalu suka London di sore hari. Lebih tepatnya ketika jam Big Ben berjingkat ke angka empat untuk jarum pendek, dan dua belas bagi jarum panjang bersama bias senja bergradasi oranye dan lembayung. Ia lebih senang menyebutnya Elizabeth Tower, nama resmi sebelum khalayak mengenalnya dengan nama Big Ben. Sore hari adalah waktu di mana ia bisa mendengar sesama penjual roti saling menyebarkan berita yang jarang ditulis secara massa, lebih mirip gunjingan dan semua itu sampai kepada seorang pengantar susu sambil membawa botol-botol kosong untuk diisi kembali lalu dibagikan esok hari, seorang petugas pengantar pos bahkan ketika fokusnya terbagi antara mengayuh sepeda dan berbicara. Miss Swan, penjaga toko bunga di ujung jalan sempat menyapa Taehyung, berkata kalau sebaiknya ia hati-hati pasca terdengarnya berita kematian sang desainer terkenal.

Siang setelah Taehyung pulang ke rumah barang sejenak dan sebelum ia pergi lagi, Hoseok sempat menelepon kalau pria itu pasti akan memberikan bantuan untuk akses-akses tertentu dalam penyelidikan kasus Nancy Lynch, dan selama masih dalam batas kemampuannya. Taehyung jelas menerima dengan senang hati, ia sudah mengenal Hoseok cukup lama, berpikir bahwa Inspektur Jung itu lebih berpihak pada Taehyung dibandingkan atasannnya sendiri.

Ia sengaja melewati kedai Miss Caroline dan melewatkan acara minum teh sore, tak apa, wanita gemuk itu pasti mengerti setelah melihat kebiasaan Hoseok menumpahkan cangkir kopinya tadi pagi. Gugup dan sedikit stress, barangkali, disuguhkan kasus pembunuhan dan sifat uring-uringan Jungsoo. Tiga puluh menit lagi Taehyung harus sampai di kawasan elite Wesminster, ia mendapatkan waktu permintaan kesaksian bersama Helena Griggs yang sengaja Hoseok sempatkan karena tahu Jungsoo tengah menangani Elena Beechworth. Beruntungnya permintaan itu disetujui langsung oleh Helena sendiri.

Rumah Helena Griggs terlihat sama seperti pada umumnya; gaya Queen Anne yang besar sebanyak dua tingkat dan satu loteng kecil, atap kerucut, bentuk bangunan melingkar dan dikelilingi taman yang luas. Warnanya mahoni semu kokoa muda, jendela ganda gorden beludru, dan pagar-pagar dirambati tanaman _ivy_.

Taehyung berdeham kecil sambari merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena ia berlari di pertengahan jalan, yang detik setelahnya mengulurkan tangan ke arah pintu pagar sebelum tangan lain mendahului tanpa Taehyung duga. Ia terperanjat kecil, mengernyit kemudian berbalik cepat dan menemukan seulas senyum songong yang sempat ia lihat saat siang di toko butik Miss Lynch.

"KAU—"

"Shhh..." Jungkook menjawil bibir atas dan bawah Taehyung dengan tiga jarinya, telunjuk yang bebas ia letakkan di depan bibirnya sendiri. "Bisa tidak sih jangan berisik? Salah-salah Mrs. Griggs tidak akan biarkan kita meminta kesaksiannya."

Tangan Jungkook ditepisnya kasar. "Kau sedang apa di sini? Kalau mau membuntutiku jangan sekarang."

"Astaga, percaya diri sekali," dengusan angkuh. "Berterima kasihlah pada Hoseok-hyung setelah ini, Detektif. Jangan buang waktumu dengan kepercayaan diri yang berlebihan itu."

" _Bloody hell,_ Hoseok-hyung—" Taehyung berhenti, sadar berada di mana posisi pemuda polisi itu. " _Yeah,_ pastinya. Setidaknya dia akan mengirim satu orang bawahan kepercayaannya."

"Apa kau baru saja mengumpat?"

"Apa itu terdengar seperti umpatan?" Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook dengan susah payah, butuh waktu sampai Jungkook sedikit menepi dan Taehyung melesat cepat untuk membuka pintu pagar. "Kali ini aku biarkan kau, Jungkook-ssi. Tapi jangan ganggu, jangan protes cara aku bertanya pada mereka, dan jangan komentar apa-apa." _Mengerti?_ —tapi satu kata terakhirnya sengaja Taehyung hilangkan ketika Jungkook mencoba mengambil kesempatan agar dapat menerobos masuk dan Taehyung sadar lebih cepat. Ia berjalan mendahului Jungkook, melompati petak-petak batu di sepanjang jalan setapak untuk sampai di lima anak tangga batu pertama sebelum akhirnya mencapai pintu.

Ketukan pintu kuningan tiga kali digerakkan, tak sampai hitungan enam puluh sekon, derap langkah kaki dari dalam terdengar semakin jelas dan derit pintu terbuka lebar.

Firasat Taehyung mengatakan kalau wanita bergaun rumahan marun itu adalah Helena Griggs. Berada pada rentang umur tidak jauh berbeda seperti Miss Lynch, berlesung pipit dengan bibir penuh, hidung agak bengkok, dan sepasang alis yang tebal. Matanya merah dan sedikit bengkak, sorotnya telah menelan banyak kesedihan yang dalam.

"Maaf atas kedatangan mendadak ini, _Ma'am_ ," sahut Taehyung sopan. "Saya yakin Anda sudah mendengar berita mengejutkan pagi ini, karena itu kami berusaha untuk bergerak cepat dan memohon agar Anda bisa membantu kami."

Helena mengangguk samar dan memaksakan seulas senyum ramah. "Tentu, silakan masuk ..."

"Kim Taehyung, _Ma'am_." Ia menunjuk Jungkook dengan gerakan sopan. "Dan ini rekan kepolisian saya, Jeon Jungkook."

"Kau detektifnya?"

Seulas senyum simpul. "Jika Anda berkenan memanggil saya begitu."

Mereka berdua masuk setelah Helena mempersilakan untuk kali kedua dan mengekor wanita itu ke sebuah ruangan tamu yang besar. Keluarga Griggs memiliki selera kerajaan yang sangat kental, artistik juga menghargai karya seni yang terekspos jelas dari cara bagaimana mereka menata setiap ornamen dan berbagai macam lukisan. Ruang tamunya mengingatkan Taehyung sebuah kastil, meskipun tidak dengan kesan angker dan lebih ke arah rumah.

Helena menunjuk sebuah sofa ganda putih gading, Taehyung mengambil sisi kanan dan Jungkook sebelahnya, sedangkan Helena di seberang mereka.

"Ann! Ann!" Dia memanggil, seorang gadis pelayan datang tergopoh-gopoh. Teh kamomil dan kudapan manis, kata Helena, karena ini sudah masuk jam acara minum teh. Si gadis pelayan mengangguk paham kemudian berlalu pergi, lalu fokus Helena kembali pada dua tamu di depannya. "Kau bisa mulai, Detektif Kim."

Taehyung sedikit mencondongkan tubuh. "Saya yakin Anda sudah dengar keadaan Miss Lynch setelah ditemukan dini hari ini, _Ma'am_. Semula pihak kami kesulitan menemukan orang-orang terakhir yang bertemu dengan Miss Lynch sebelumnya, sampai akhirnya munculah nama Elena Beechworth. Akan tetapi, saat siang kami menemukan ini," kertas yang sedari tadi Taehyung genggam diulurkan ke atas meja, bergeser pelan sampai jarak pandang Helena. "Terselip pada lipatan gaun Miss Lynch dan nama Anda jadi salah satunya. Apakah Anda mengenal nama-nama ini?"

Wanita itu memandang kertas yang diulurkan Taehyung cukup lama. Selintas raut mukanya ganjil, kemudian menjawab. "Ya, sangat. Tiga orang ini kawan saya sejak masih muda dulu."

"Dan mungkin ketiga orang lainnya sempat mengunjungi toko Miss Lynch?"

Helena menarik napas pelan, lalu mengangguk yakin. "Aku datang pada pukul tujuh malam, Detektif. Bersama dua kawan yang lain, Uriah dan Reneé. Kami larut membicarakan gaun yang akan dipakai untuk pesta minum teh nanti, setelah itu kami pulang dengan selang waktu yang berbeda. Aku dan Reneé lebih dulu pada pukul sembilan malam, sedangkan Uriah akan pulang setengah jam kemudian."

"Selain itu tidak ada lagi yang datang?"

"Kalau setelah kami, aku tidak begitu yakin. Tapi Owen, sekretaris pribadi Timothy Breechworth, sempat mampir untuk mengambil gaun pesanan istri Tim pada pukul lima sore."

"Miss Lynch yang mengatakan itu?"

"Ya, tentu saja Nancy, katanya ada sedikit kesalahan pada _bonnet_ yang dipesan Elena sehingga Owen belum bisa mengambilnya."

"Apa maksud Anda dengan pesta minum teh?"

"Pesta yang sengaja diadakan oleh salah satu _Marquess_ sang ratu, dan istrinya sangat suka bahkan menjadi pelanggan tetap gaun buatan Nancy. Tidak hanya pesta minum teh, tapi juga festival dan acara dansa termasuk _folk dance_ akan ditampilkan."

" _Marquess?_ " Satu alis Taehyung naik. "Siapa?"

"Seperti namamu, bangsawan keluarga Kim."

"Ah, saya pernah mendengar tentang mereka." Taehyung melenting mungil, tubuhnya kembali tegak tetapi rileks. Tepat pada saat itu, si gadis pelayan datang sambil membawa nampan yang penuh dengan tiga cangkir teh kamomil hangat bersama _cake tiers_ bertingkat dua, macam-macam kudapan manis dan bolu cokelat kecil tersedia rapi. Helena mempersilakan, Jungkook dan Taehyung meraih cangkir masing-masing. "Kalau boleh saya tahu, _Ma'am_ ," lanjut Taehyung, "kapan pesta itu diadakan?"

"Hari Sabtu di minggu kedua bulan Oktober ini."

Jungkook mengambil alih. "Pestanya dibuka secara umum?"

"Untuk pesta minum teh, acaranya memang dibuka secara umum," balas Helena. "Tapi menjelang acara malam dan memasuki pesta dansa, kami menyebar undangan secara khusus."

Bangsawan-bangsawan ini, batin Taehyung, terkadang bisa menjadi manusia bertopeng ramah lalu berubah sebaliknya. Ada masa jalan pikirannya melenceng dan senang berkelana bagaimana jika pesta malam itu sebenarnya dikhususkan untuk pasar gelap? Perbudakan atau penjualan organ secara ilegal, misal. Meskipun toh, pemikiran itu tidak bertahan lama karena Taehyung merasa tolol sendiri dan Yoongi pasti protes kalau ia terlalu banyak berfantasi.

"Kembali pada kertas tadi, _Ma'am_ ," _tak_ , cangkir Taehyung diletakan hati-hati, isi tehnya tinggal separuh. "Apakah Miss Lynch sengaja menuliskan daftar nama itu?"

Helena statis sejenak, ia memandang lama kertas yang tersimpan bisu, sesekali mengerutkan kening seakan berusaha menggali kembali ingatan, dan akhirnya berkata. "Saya tidak begitu yakin, tapi kemungkinan Nancy menulisnya memang ada. Sewaktu aku mengunjungi tokonya, aku tidak pernah melihat kertas itu. Tapi Nancy punya buku catatan khusus di tokonya ketika mencatat nama pelanggan."

"Baiklah." Taehyung mengulas senyum tipis. "Tuan Jeon, ada yang ingin kau tambahkan?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Saya rasa kedatangan kami cukup sampai di sini, _Ma'am._ Terima kasih atas waktunya."

Wanita itu mengantar Taehyung dan Jungkook sampai depan pintu, yang kepergian mereka bertepatan dengan kedatangan kereta kuda di hadapan rumah keluarga Griggs. Seorang wanita cantik keluar dengan gayanya yang anggun dan sangat berkelas, bersama seorang laki-laki lebih muda berwajah tampan. Helena menyambut keduanya dengan senyum simpul, tetapi ketika wanita cantik itu memeluknya erat, tangis Helena pecah seketika.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Jungkook, sesaat ada sekon keduanya saling berpapasan dan bertukar senyum singkat. Laki-laki lebih muda sempat melirik Taehyung dan Jungkook agak lama, namun secepat itu pula mengalihkan pandangan.

"Nyonya Kim dan putra sulungnya," jelas Taehyung sambil lalu, Jungkook menutup pagar pintu rumah Griggs dan menjejak jalanan luas, mengekor di belakang Taehyung. " _Marquess_ yang disebut Mrs. Griggs saat memberikan kesaksian."


	10. Fanbook : 4

**"Verum : When Mon Cher Meets Ma Cherie"**

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[empat]**

* * *

"Sudah malam, kita tidak mungkin berkunjung ke tiga tempat sisanya."

"Apanya yang berkunjung," tukas Taehyung ketus. "Datang dan menginterogasi itu tidak bisa disebut berkunjung."

Jungkook mencibir jengah. "Oke, bukan _berkunjung_. Tapi kita tetap tidak bisa mendatangi sisa tiga orang lainnya dan meminta kesaksian malam-malam." Ia menjeda sebentar. "Kecuali jika Komisaris Park punya izin tertentu dan pihak rumah menyetujui."

" _Aiishh,_ aku tidak ingin berharap pada pak tua itu," dengusan kecil. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Tujuh lebih lima belas menit."

"Pulang kalau begitu, aku perlu memikirkan kembali kesaksian Mrs. Griggs."

"Perlu aku antar?"

"Oh, yang benar saja! Memang kau pikir aku ini apa? Gadis remaja belasan tahun?"

"Berbuat baik tidak ada salahnya."

"Tidak, tidak. Pergi sana!"

Tetapi Kim Taehyung itu memang punya keunikan tersendiri yang Jungkook sendiri tak dapat menebaknya langsung dan kerap kali bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat dirinya begitu penasaran terhadap pemuda itu. Ia tak mengerti mengapa kepolisian Scotland Yard bisa membencinya, tidak juga dengan kemarahan atau sifat uring-uringan Park Jungsoo. Entah karena cara penyampaian Taehyung, entah pula karena daya pikir tajamnya yang menjadi nilai lebih, Jungkook tidak tahu. Ia belum tahu sepenuhnya.

Penolakan mentah-mentah Taehyung diabaikan Jungkook tanpa dosa. Jadi Taehyung memutuskan berhenti, sehingga Jungkook membiarkan pemuda Kim itu terus berceloteh sepanjang jalan dan bercerita soal London, mengenai orang-orang di sekitarnya yang hobi menggunjing, tentang flat tua namun kokoh yang ia tempati bersama seseorang, bahkan kata-kata menyakitkan Park Jungsoo mengenai dirinya yang Taehyung pikir itu lucu meski Jungkook tak menemukan letak sisi humorisnya di mana.

Taehyung bercerita mengenai laki-laki bernama Min Yoongi dan Jungkook gagal menyembunyikan iri di sudut hati. Meskipun ia punya rumah cukup luas dan terkadang seorang binatu bayaran datang untuk merapikan tempatnya, atau ketika Jungkook tahu tempatnya bersebelahan tepat dengan flat Jung Hoseok; Jungkook selalu merasa sendiri. Ia tidak kesepian, tapi pemikiran bagaimana ramainya rumah atau seseorang menyambut kepulanganmu rasanya menyenangkan juga. Sebesar dan seyakin apa pun Jungkook berpikir bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja seorang diri, bahwa ia tak masalah dengan hal sepele seperti itu, walaupun ia tahu ada saat di mana relung hatinya membohongi.

"Jungkook, jangan jalan terus, flatku di sini."

Langkah Jungkook spontan berhenti, ia berbalik dengan tumit kakinya, dan nyaris mendengus geli ketika Kim Taehyung sudah berdiri di anak tangga ketiga menuju pintu depan sebuah gedung flat tua. Ada bayang artistik menyapu sebagian wajah Taehyung, di kedipan matanya, di sudut seringai tipisnya, di sepasang sorot mata yang sampai saat ini pun, belum dapat Jungkook tebak.

"Omong-omong," lanjut Taehyung, menarik kesadaran Jungkook. "Rumahmu itu di mana sih?"

Bahu berkedik tak acuh. "Sejalan dengan jalan ini, tidak salah juga aku mengantarmu. Dari flatmu, Taehyung-ssi, kau bisa ambil jalan lurus beberapa blok dari sini untuk sampai di pertigaan ujung jalan sana." Jari telunjuk menuding jauh. "Ambil belokan kiri, jalan sekitar melewati tiga blok, dan kau temukan rumahku."

"Kau menjelaskan semua itu seolah aku akan mampir saja."

"Oh, memang, kan?"

"Seperti aku sudi." Gelak tawa Taehyung mengudara renyah, renyah sekali. Jungkook ragu apakah ia harus merasa tersinggung atau tidak. "Di luar makin dingin, maaf tidak bisa mengundangmu masuk, Jungkook-ssi. Bukannya tidak bisa sih, tapi tidak mau."

 _Astaga._

"Lain kali," tutur Taehyung, keyakinan melintas di keping cokelat tuanya. "Dan selamat malam, dan terima kasih untuk hari ini, dan meskipun kau menyebalkan, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Jungkook ikut melepas tawa. Ia mengambil langkah sambil berjalan mundur. "Aku juga, senang berkenalan denganmu, Taehyung." — _ssi_ sengaja Jungkook hilangkan dan ia diam-diam berharap Taehyung memahami maksudnya, bahwa satu batas di awal pertemuan mereka baru saja hilang. Taehyung mengerti, ia mengulas senyum lebar, melambai asal, kemudian berderap cepat ke dalam gedung. Begitu sosok Taehyung hilang, Jungkook akhirnya membalik posisi tubuh dan berhenti jalan mundur, menyugar sejenak poninya yang jatuh, lalu menyusuri jalanan sepi sepekat suspensi hitam.


	11. Fanbook : 5

**"Verum : When Mon Cher Meets Ma Cherie"**

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[lima]**

* * *

Lain lagi dengan kemarahan dan sifat temperamentalnya Jungsoo, keciutan Taehyung malah akan bertambah besar jika ia menggabungkan Min Yoongi yang berdiri di belakang pintu, lengan terlipat di depan dada dengan defensif, sebelah alis terangkat dan air mukanya yang keruh sampai-sampai Taehyung gemas ingin menenggelamkannya di wastafel.

"Jangan sekarang," sela Taehyung sebelum Yoongi membuka mulut, ia mengangkat satu tangan dengan panik. "Dan berhenti bersikap seperti itu, aku bukan anak kecil dan kau bukan ayahku, _Hyung_." Telunjuk sengaja menempel di bawah dagu, berpikir, lalu menambahkan. "Dan tidak ada peraturan jam malam omong-omong."

Yoongi menghela napas pendek. "Aku tidak bilang soal jam malam."

"Oke, itu bagus," angguk Taehyung, melepas _cape_ dan ia sampirkan pada _hanger_ khusus, gerakannya terburu-buru (semoga Yoongi tidak sadar), tetapi laki-laki itu memang jeli soal gestur yang dianggapnya mencurigakan. Taehyung lekas melepas sepatu, berdeham kecil, kemudian berjalan melewati Yoongi dan meniti anak tangga secepat mungkin.

"Percuma, Tae."

 _Yeah_ , Taehyung setuju, percuma saja menghindar ketika kau tinggal serumah bersama orang yang ingin kau hindari tapi mengenalmu sangat baik. Keadaan retoris bagi Taehyung dan ia menyadarinya dengan baik. Akan tetapi, untuk beberapa detik ke depan, sebentar saja, Taehyung mencoba lupa akan telinganya.

Yoongi sudah mengenal sifat Taehyung baik luar mau pun dalam, karena itu ia diam saja ketika Taehyung memilih berderap menuju pintu kamar tidurnya, sibuk sendiri dan terkadang suara gedebuk lemari pintu yang terbanting menggema keras. Perbincangan di antara keduanya nihil, tak apa, Yoongi tetap menanti. Taehyung hanya perlu waktu untuk berpikir. Menunggu sampai pemuda itu selesai mengganti baju dengan setelan piyama biru, sepasang _slipper_ tipis, wajah dengan tetes air dan menahan omelan dalam hati betapa malasnya anak itu untuk mengusap wajah dengan handuk, ya Tuhan.

Taehyung kembali berselang sepuluh menit, menarik kursi meja makan dengan enggan, raut wajah tertekuk, sedangkan Yoongi mengambil tempat di seberangnya. Terkadang Taehyung bertanya-tanya mengapa keadaan seperti ini selalu terpisahkan antara satu meja besar dan kursi berseberangan, mengapa kesan adanya interogasi (baik dalam kepolisian mau pun kehidupan nyata seperti ini) jatuhnya selalu menegangkan dan mengintimidasi, dan mengapa Min Yoongi harus seringkali mengingatkan suatu keadaan yang Taehyung sendiri tahu betul bahwa ia memahaminya dengan baik.

Namun Taehyung sadar sorot di sepasang netra Min Yoongi selalu dan akan selalu meneduh untuk situasi yang satu ini. Tanpa ekspresi, tanpa emosi, tanpa kalimat-kalimat sarkastik yang kadang menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Taehyung seperti ketika ia mendengar Park Jungsoo melontarkan segala macam sindiran dan kalimat maki.

"Terakhir kau bilang padaku, kau tidak akan berhubungan lagi dengan yang namanya kasus pembunuhan, dengan segala teka-teki tentang kematian seseorang, apalagi sampai harus bermasalah dengan kepolisian Scotland Yard dan membuat atasannya secara terang-terangan membencimu, Taehyung."

"Aku tidak ingat bilang hal bodoh seperti itu,"

"Oh, kau jelas mengatakannya,"

"Kapan?" Kemudian pertanyaan beruntun. "Di mana? Dalam waktu bagaimana? Pada detik dan menit ke berapa—aduh!" Tepukan keras di puncak kepala, dari seorang Min Yoongi, Taehyung merasakan pening dan denyut-denyut aneh menjalar cepat. "Barbar," gumamnya sebal. "Baiklah, mungkin aku pernah mengeluarkan pernyataan semacam itu—"

"Lima kali, Tae."

"—dan aku lupa—tch, bisa tidak kau anggap saja sekadar lelucon dan aku tidak benar-benar serius mengatakannya?" Nyalinya kembali menciut akibat pelototan Yoongi. "Demi Tuhan, _Hyung_ , aku bukan orang yang hanya bisa diam dan menunggu, menyantap kudapan sambil duduk manis, sedangkan polisi-polisi itu belum menemukan titik terang untuk satu kasus yang mereka tahu semakin lama dibiarkan, akan semakin parah."

"Dari mana kau tahu kasusnya akan semakin parah?"

"Firasafatku, Yoongi-hyung. Kau sendiri yang bilang kadang aku terlalu peka."

Yoongi mengerang jengah, sejenak menengadahkan kepala dan menatap bola lampu di atasnya, mengernyit karena terlalu silau, lalu kembali menunduk sembari menarik napas sepanjang mungkin. Sedari awal Taehyung tahu perdebatan di antara mereka tidak selalu dibilang _perdebatan_. Ini hanyalah waktu di mana mereka beradu argumen yang tidak sejalan, tidak seimbang dan salah satunya kukuh mempertahankan.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Taehyung lembut, "aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Jangan janjikan aku sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau janjikan."

"Oke, aku tidak janji soal itu, tapi aku akan berusaha." Tengkuk digaruk gugup, meski tidak ada gatal di sana. "Aku ingat permintaanmu, untuk jangan jadi orang yang mencolok. Tapi percaya ini, Komisaris Park-lah yang sebenarnya memperparah keadaan."

Dengusan gusar. "Kau bahkan menumpahkan kesalahan pada orang lain."

"Owh," kening berkerut dalam. "Lama-lama pak tua itu membuatku kesal."

Yoongi mencoba kembali mengeluarkan dengus tapi gagal karena tawa yang lolos. Mau tak mau, Taehyung ikut melepas tawa pelan, menggeleng beberapa kali sembari mengusap wajah dan keningnya. Ia tak dapat memungkiri berada dalam situasi seperti ini bersama Yoongi benar-benar membuatnya gugup setengah mati.

"Taehyung, aku punya permintaan lain."

"Tergantung."

Alis kanan Yoongi naik beberapa sentimeter.

"Maksudku," lanjut Taehyung, "tergantung permintaan sejenis apa dan apakah aku bisa mewujudkannya atau tidak."

"Yah, aku juga tidak yakin kau mampu melakukannya."

" _Pardon?_ "

Jari telunjuk Yoongi terangkat, menuding tepat jantung Taehyung berada; berdetak secara tidak teratur, pusat kehidupannya selama ini. "Hatimu, perasaanmu, satu titik kelemahan yang sebenarnya tidak pernah kau sadari," tatapan Yoongi memaku telak ketika bersirobok langsung dengan sepasang iris cokelat Taehyung. Sarat peringatan dan secuil permohonan yang dalam. "Jaga baik-baik, Taehyung. Kau bebas menggunakannya bagaimana, kau ingin menutup rapat atau menerima bahkan menyimpan perasaan orang lain—sekecil apa pun itu—aku serahkan padamu. Tapi camkan ini baik-baik, setiap pilihan yang kau ambil akan selalu ada risiko yang setimpal."

Obrolan malam itu ditutup dengan satu tepukan halus di puncak kepala Taehyung, pengganti rasa sakit sebelumnya. Telapak tangan Yoongi hangat, ada beberapa getar di ujung jemari-jemarinya sebelum pria itu memutuskan pergi tidur lebih dulu dan sempat mematikan lampu ruang tengah. Meninggalkan Taehyung seorang diri, tanpa pertanyaan yang menggantung atau kesimpulan yang jelas.

Taehyung menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya, menarik lagi, setelah itu dihembuskan sekeras mungkin. Telinganya sempat berdenging tapi ia tidak peduli. Berdiri dan menimbulkan derit samar, Taehyung menyeret langkah untuk sampai ke sebuah meja yang terletak di paling ujung ruangan. Ia sengaja menyalakan lilin, menggeser beberapa tumpukan buku ke berbagai sisi dan menarik secarik kertas beserta pena bulu juga sebotol tinta hitam. Kertas kecil pemberian Jungkook tergeletak bisu tidak jauh dari nyala lilin yang berkobar, biru bercampur oranye, hangat menjalar bagai titik-titik yang saling menyambung.

Dentang bel jam dinding berbunyi sebelas kali, suaranya menggema dalam benak Taehyung, lagi dan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Preview End]**


	12. Fanbook : Open PO

Selamat malam!^^

PO Fanbook **Verum : When Mon Cher Meets Ma Cherie** sudah dibuka ya! Untuk link bisa cek bio saya X3

Atau _copy-paste_ link : https:(/)(goo).(gl)(/)forms(/)HF3iUXcmW1Qko98F2 **[hilangkan tanda kurung "()"]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halooo ^^

Seperti yang saya tanyakan pada fanfiksi seri Verum sebelumnya, akhirnya saya putuskan untuk membuka **_Pre-Order_ Verum : When Mon Cher Meets Ma Cherie**, di mana ini adalah (dan bisa dibilang) seri pertama/ _prequel_ dari rangkaian seri Verum lainnya. Mengambil _setting_ sebelum pembunuhan berantai keluarga Kim.

 **.**

 **Spesifikasi Fanbook :**

 **Judul** : Verum : When Mon Cher Meets Ma Chérie

 **Rate** : _M to be save_. Detective!AU

 **Genre(s)** : Mystery, Western, Drama, Romance

 **Fanbook** : _Hardcopy. Soft-cover doff_ laminasi. Jumlah halaman 200; Ukuran 14cm x 20cm.

 **.**

 **[Untuk desain _cover_ bisa dilihat di akun _wattpad_ ( Cakueee) atau di akun _wordpress_ saya]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Harga : Rp. 80.000 + Ongkos Kirim ]**

 **Pilihan jasa antar :**

1\. JNE

2\. Pos Indonesia

3\. J&T Express

.

 **Dan akan mendapatkan bonus :**

1\. Free Bookmark

2\. Free A _rtprint_ KookV yang dibuat oleh adik tertjinta saya upikyun99

3\. Free _Acrylic Keychain_ untuk 15 orang pembeli pertama yang mengisi _form,_ tetapi akan ada batas tanggal pembayaran. Jika melewati tanggal yang telah ditentukan akan saya lemparkan ke nomor selanjutnya (5 _keychain_ KookV, 5 _keychain_ Taehyung, 5 _keychain_ Jungkook dan dipilih secara _random_ )

 **[Desain ada di akun _wattpad_ dan _wordpress_ ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Timeline :**

1\. **PO** akan saya buka pada tanggal **3 November 2017** sampai **5 Desember 2017**

2\. Deadline Pembayaran pada tanggal **5 Desember 2017** , pukul **23.59 WIB**

3\. **7 Desember 2017** angkat cetak masal

4\. **20 Desember 2017** buku selesai dicetak (dan semoga tidak lebih dari tanggal yang telah ditentukan)

5\. **23 Desember 2017** sampai **30 Desember 2017** (barangkali ada hari yang terpotong karena libur natal dan menuju tahun baru) saya akan memulai pengiriman _fanbook._

6\. Saya tidak dapat menjamin apakah _timeline_ tersebut akurat, tergantung dari percetakan dan waktu pengiriman. Akan tetapi akan tetap saya usahakan tepat waktu :)

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

1\. Untuk pembayaran dapat dilakukan setelah saya mengirimkan _email_ ke akun anda masing-masing. Saya akan menginfokan jumlah nominal yang harus ditransfer beserta no rekening bank.

2\. Setelah melakukan pembayaran, harap segera melakukan konfirmasi pembayaran dengan mengirimkan bukti transfer melalui _email_.

3\. Order akan diproses jika pembayaran telah saya terima. Mohon diingat untuk konfirmasi pembayaran sesegera mungkin melalui _email_ , ya.

4\. Pembayaran hanya melalui Bank atau ATM BNI yang akan saya infokan lewat _email_.

5\. No Resi pengiriman akan saya berikan ke _email_ masing-masing atau melalui postingan saya di _facebook_.

6\. Untuk **_form _** pemesanan akan saya buka pada tanggal **3 November 2017 di- _update_ selanjutnya** (baik di **_wattpad, facebook, worpress_** )

7\. Mohon maaf sekali tidak ada sistem COD dan hanya menerima **_FULL PAYMENT_**. Pengiriman dari Bandung.

8\. Ditunggu partisipasinya :)

 **.**

 **.**

Jika ada pertanyaan silakan tanya atau bisa menghubungi saya di :

 **FB : Cakue-chan**

 **Wattpad : Cakueee**

 **Twitter : Catkukuu**

 **IG : cakueee**

Terima kasih dan salam hangat!^^


End file.
